


UnChosen Love

by CalicoJane



Series: At a later date [1]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Talia not Chosen, Alternate Universe-no Ancar, Canon-typical rating, Established Relationship, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/pseuds/CalicoJane
Summary: Ancar and Hulda are never around, so Talamir is never murdered (since there's never a need to foster Elspeth). Talia isn't Chosen as a child. Nonetheless, she and Dirk find each other.
Relationships: Dirk/Talia (Valdemar)
Series: At a later date [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992757
Comments: 51
Kudos: 56





	1. A Worried Blood-Brother

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I own nothing. Story starts about when Arrows Fall would take place or a little after.

Kris shut the door behind him as he walked into Dirk’s small quarters. Dirk was sitting on his favorite worn out chair going through stacks of books he’d collected over the years; at Kris’ entrence he looked up and smiled.

“Looks like you’re finally admitting that you’ve moved into the city,” Kris remarked. “When am I going to meet her?”

“Soon, I promise. I know I’ve been saying that for two years—“

“No,” Kris interrupted him, “for the first year you didn’t say anything. Then you started saying soon. Now, you’ve moved into Haven but won’t tell me where, just that if I need you to have Tantris mindspeak Ahrodie. What happened heart-brother, we used to not have secrets from each other?” Kris was worried about Dirk; he’d been worried about his partner since he started disappearing to the city two years ago to spend time with some woman he hadn’t seen fit to introduce Kris to. And now he was moving in with her and Kris still hadn’t met her. 

“It’s not just my decision. She didn’t want to meet any other Heralds back before—She’s agreed to meet you and Skif and everyone else when things settle down a little bit more from the move. I want you to meet her. I do it’s just…” Dirk seemed to sink in on himself.

Some of Kris’ exasperation at Dirk left him, replaced with concern and grief for his brother. Naril might have been the most manipulative of Dirk’s past lovers, but plenty of his previous dalliance partners had broken off with him to chase after Kris. He sat down next to Dirk’s chair and asked “Are you concerned that if she meets other Heralds—or maybe me in particular—that she might—“

“NO! That’s the one thing I’m not worried about.” He sighed and continued “She was abused by a couple different very good looking men previously. Add in the highborn thing and meeting you seemed pretty intimidated. She’s up for it, but like I said, let her calm down from the move. And as I’ve told you about a hundred times before, Ahrodie likes her. A lot.”

Kris knew Ahrodie liked Dirk’s lover, enough that she was zealously safeguarding their privacy and had almost kicked Tantris when Kris’ Companion had tried to get information from her. The way Ahrodie clearly adored this woman was the only thing keeping Kris from more drastic measures in his worry about Dirk’s growing distance and odd behavior. 

Kris knew Dirk blamed him for being over-protective after Naril. And maybe that was true to some extent. But it was also true that Kris had grounds to be worried right now, Dirk wouldn’t even tell Kris her name, for goodness sake. Both Dirk and Ahrodie wanted him to trust a Companion’s judgement that nothing was wrong, but that was hard when his oath brother was keeping such an important secret from him. 

“I know you’re still keeping your room here, so what’s the criteria for sorting books?”


	2. Herald Spymaster

Alberich, disguised as an ordinary worker, followed Dirk through Haven. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his assistant weapons’ master; but no active-duty Herald had moved into the city to commute to the Collegium in recent memory. In fact, Elcarth hadn’t been able to find any examples of a Herald doing so. The possibility existed that someone was manipulating Dirk and trying to distance him from the Circle, and if so, as Heraldic Spymaster, Alberich needed to know. 

Ahrodie vehemently insisted that all was well with her Chosen, but Alberich was not one to believe that just because so far no one had figured out how to fool a Companion that meant it couldn’t be done. So here he was in disguise, following Dirk and Ahrodie through the streets of Haven.

Dirk was not trying to be inconspicuous, he was mounted on his Companion and in uniform. He didn’t seem to be in a hurry either, he stopped at a few stalls of street vendors that sold prepared food and securely bundled purchases from each into saddle bags before continuing on his trip. He continued into one of the neighborhoods that was close to the Palace, but not too rich. It had small houses with yards just big enough for a few animals. The streets here were much less crowded and Alberich had to stick to the shadows and stay pretty far back to avoid being spotted.

Dirk turned onto another street and dismounted before he and Ahrodie continued walking; Alberich watched from the corner. Dirk had not gone ten feet when a shrill “DIRK!!!!!” split the air and a boy of about six came running toward him. Ahrodie carefully avoided stepping on the child who charged under her to throw himself at the Herald. Dirk skillfully caught the boy and scooped him up. 

“And how was your day, Andy?”

“I missed you! And I built a stable for all the Companions you gave me out of blocks! Mama said when you got home I could show you! And I went to class today at the Temple and I learned two more letters!” The child continued to chatter away at Dirk, who listened intently and made appreciative noises as he carried the boy on his hip. At last they arrived at a house where a small dark haired woman was standing out front. Alberich couldn’t hear what Dirk and the woman said, but he watched as they briefly embraced and the boy was tossed onto Ahrodie’s back. All four of them, Dirk, Ahrodie, the woman, and the boy, went around the side of the house, where Alberich presumed was a space for Ahrodie; Dirk and the woman walked arms around each other.

Alberich had seen enough. He knew where Dirk was staying and what the mysterious woman looked like, he would return when Dirk wasn’t there.

It was morning when Alberich returned. He’d left instructions back at the Collegium that Dirk and Skiff should take over his classes for the day, and he was in the guise of a pedler, complete with hand cart and make up that changed his face. He started at the top of the street Dirk was living on and went door to door, showing the occupants his collection of teas, spices, and herbs, and collecting the latest gossip from them.

The biggest piece of gossip seemed to be Dirk’s arrival. It wasn’t everyday a Herald moved in next door to you. Alberich was able to glean that both Dirk and the woman, who was Talia Flint, had moved in at the same time. Mistress Flint was well liked, quiet, and mostly kept to herself according to most of the neighbors. A few neighbors mentioned she had helped them when they needed it but, she didn’t seem inclined to further socialize. One older woman was quick to point out that neither she nor Dirk wore wedding rings, and that she thought Mistress Flint was awfully young to have a child as old as her son. She also commented about the boy calling Dirk by his first name, and made several disparaging comments about Heralds’ lack of sexual morality. 

Alberich was was on the steps of a house just a few houses down from Dirk’s talking to a woman who had introduced herself as Mistress Cooper who was perusing his teas when the children came home from Temple lessons. “Do you have any teas containing both willowbark and ginger? A friend of mine is pregnant and having the most terrible headaches.” He directed her to something that would work and watched as the boy from last night came running up the steps to Mistress Cooper’s house along with several other children. The others appeared to be siblings, but the boy definitely did not appear related to them, with his reddish brown curls, compared to their straight black hair. “Go on in the lot of you, there are buns on the counter, wash up first!” She called after them as they ran into the house. She made her selection and paid him, and Alberich turned to leave.

Alberich was at the next house, hearing all about the beautiful Companion who had moved in down the street, from the way the woman talked it sounded like there were no humans living in Dirk’s house, just Ahrodie, when he saw the oldest boy from the pack carefully carrying a steaming mug to Dirk’s house. Huh, I wonder if Mistress Flint is the pregnant friend. 

At last he came to the house where Dirk was living. After a brief knock the door was opened by the woman from last night, who was clutching the mug he’d seen the child carrying. His initial impression that she was small was completely right, she was tiny. She had brown curls falling past her shoulders, and the biggest brown eyes. She also did not look at all well; under her eyes were large bags, and her skin had sickly tint to it. 

Alberich went into his speech about the herbs, spices, and teas, and she looked mildly interested. Her hand fluttered to rest on her abdomen for a moment, and then she began perusing his wares in earnest. 

“Your neighbors mentioned you and your husband just moved in?” Her lip quirked when he said husband, she’d probably heard the gossipy old biddy’s opinions before. 

“Yes, it looked like a good place to raise—“ Suddenly she looked at him with accusation in her eyes. “What are you really doing here? You’re not a peddler. I don’t know want you want but you need to go, now, and don’t come back!” She turned and went into the house and slammed the door in his face. He could hear a bolt sliding in place. 

Two nights later, Alberich was in his quarters trying to put together what he knew of Mistress Flint after going through the city and national records. No one had ever caught him out like that when he’d been in the city spying. Mistress Flint had obviously been scared to catch him out too. This is what he knew of her:

1) Her accent was from the southeastern border, but there was no record of a Talia Flint living in any of the areas that would have made sense to result in that accent in the last twenty years. (Myste had helped him on that piece of the puzzle) 2) There were records that Talia Flint had lived in Haven for the last five years. She had lived in various working class neighborhoods with her son, Andrean Flint, having come to Haven when he was an infant, and had worked various jobs, including at a bookstore and an herbalist. She claimed to be a widow, but he’d found no evidence that she’d ever been married. 3) He was fairly certain she was pregnant. 4) She was having headaches and nausea, probably from pregnancy. 5) She’d been able to tell he wasn’t what he seemed. 6) Ahrodie liked her.

Alberich suspected the lack of records was just because she had changed her name in an effort to hide from someone in her life, probably a husband. But he needed to know why she had been able to that he wasn’t a peddler before he could decide if she was trustworthy or not. :Kantor, thoughts?:

:I’d have to see her, but… if she’s developing a Gift it could explain why she has such bad headaches, and how she knew you weren’t a peddler. There are multiple Gifts that even untrained could give someone an indication that someone is lying to them. And…:

:And what?: Ablerich asked.

:You know better than most that not all Heralds are Chosen as children. Given that most Heralds partner with other Heralds, it’s possible her Companion just hasn’t come yet. That would fit with how much Ahrodie likes her, and with her Gift:

:She needs training.:

:She does.: Kantor agreed.

:I would tell Dirk and let him get her training but—if I tell him that I was spying on his lover because I thought she might be a spy manipulating him he’ll assume it’s personal because of That Bitch and not because he’s doing something so unusual for a Herald. I would have checked on any Herald who was moving away from the Collegium but he’ll be convinced I don’t think a woman could be interested in him without an ulterior motive:

:It would definitely hurt him tremendously, that’s probably the only reason Skif and Kris haven’t already followed him into the city. But perhaps you could tell Kyril you bumped into a burgeoning Gift and give him a general neighborhood and have him and Kris investigate it.:

:That’s quite a good idea.:


	3. Gifts in Unexpected People

Kris was in Dean Terran’s office helping him go over the never ending paper work the Collegium generated when Kyril interrupted them. “Excuse me, Kris, I’ve a report that there maybe a newly awakened Gift in Haven. Could you go check it out? It’ll involve Farseeing to get an exact location, then you’ll need to convince them to get training.”

Kris nodded, after Kyril he was probably the next most expert on identifying gifts, and having finished his classes for the day there wasn’t anything he needed to doing that couldn’t wait. “Do you have a general location to start with? Or am I searching the whole city?” He asked, already getting up.

“They’re in the White Horse neighborhood, near the Companion’s Bell. I believe they live there.”

***

Kris stood awkwardly on the front step of the house he believed the newly Gifted person to be living in. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked. 

The door opened and a young woman of about twenty was standing there. With his Sight, Kris could definitely tell that she had a Gift, that it was completely untrained, and that one day it might be pretty strong. He couldn’t identify the Gift just then, that would take testing, but he’d bet something in the Mindspeaking or Healing family.

“Goddess!” She seemed shocked and very upset to see a Herald on her doorstep. Most people when a Herald showed up on their doorstep were curious, she was stricken. “Don’t say anything yet, just stay there for a second.” She left the door open while she hurried into the house for a moment, then came back. “Alright, my son is safely in the yard, he can’t hear us. Come in, but wait to say anything till I’m sitting down.”

Kris wasn’t sure what to make of these instructions, but did as she asked and followed her in, shutting the door behind him. Once she was seated on an armchair in the back of the house she said “Just tell me, is he dead?” She was looking steadily into the distance.

That was when it clicked for Kris. She must have a relative who was a Herald, Gifts often ran in families after all, she thought he was bringing bad news about the relative. “I’m not here to bring bad news about anyone, Mistress,” her head turned and her eyes focused on him immediately. “I apologize, if I’d realized that’s what you thought sooner I would have told you that sooner. I didn’t even realize you had a relative in the Heralds until just now.”

“Oh. Oh. Why are you here then Herald….?”

“Herald Kris. I specialize in discovering new Gifts and I believe you may be developing one, if that’s the case, it’s important you get trained.” He said, perhaps a bit pompously.

“Herald Kris, I assure you I am as unGifted as one can possibly be.” She seemed quite adamant about this.

Kris looked at her, she looked like she hadn’t slept well in months, her eyes had deep bags, her face was pinched, and her color didn’t appear healthy. If she had a gift in the Mindspeaking family and didn’t have proper shields no wonder she didn’t feel well. “Have you been having headaches? Feel like people are pressing in all around you?”

“A Gift is not the reason for my headaches,” she said tartly, as her hand came down to rest on her stomach. _Oh_. Pregnancy could trigger Gifts, that was true.

“Have you seen a Healer about your headaches then?” A Healer would be able to sense her Gift.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but my midwife is not concerned. Having assisted midwives I wouldn’t be concerned either. Now I really do think you should be going Herald.” She stood up out of the chair

“Did you have the headaches with your older son?”

“Herald! My pregnancy is none of your concern. I am not Gifted! I don’t know why you think I am.”

“It’s very easy to blame the symptoms of a developing Gift on something like pregnancy, but that doesn’t mean—“

“Herald Kris! I will not take advice on pregnancy from any man, least of all one who can’t stuff a chicken!” Of course, she had a relative who was a Herald. Over ten years later and that story _still_ haunted him. Just then Kris heard the front door open.

“Love? Is everything alright? I heard shouting.” It was Dirk’s voice. Her loved one who was a Herald was _Dirk_? _She_ was the mysterious woman Dirk had been seeing? And she was _pregnant_.

She shot Kris a glare, as Dirk came in. “Kris? What the Hell are you doing here? Are you checking up on me? Did you not believe me when I told you everything was fine?” Hellfires, this just kept getting worse, and Kris was getting deeper and deeper in trouble.

“NO! I’m here because Kyril got word of a developing Gift in this neighborhood. It’s her. She’s developing a Gift and needs training, which I was _trying_ to tell her when you came in.”

“And I DON’T have a Gift!” She shouted back at him.

Dirk sighed. “It’ll be alright Little Bird” he folded the woman against one of his shoulders. “Link?” He asked Kris, holding out the hand on the arm that wasn’t wrapped around the woman (who’s name Kris still didn’t know).

Kris quickly took Dirk’s hand and as practiced many times before settled into a link with him so Dirk could see for himself. When they broke the link Dirk nodded at Kris; the woman still had her face pressed into Dirk’s shoulder. “Kris, could you see to Ahrodie? I heard the shouting and came in immediately instead of taking care of her first. She’s in the shed around the side, she’ll show you where everything is.” Kris understood what Dirk didn’t say, that the woman would be more likely to agree to training if Dirk talked to her about it than if she and Kris continued to shout at each other.

“Of course.”

Kris was outside in the shed grooming Ahrodie and settling her into the large loose box, just as luxurious as anything at the Collegium, when Dirk joined him. “Well, that was not how I hoped you two meeting would go” Dirk said. “I have to get back, she’s not feeling well—and Andy—Can you meet me tonight around seven at Companion’s Bell? I’ll explain then.”

***

Kris watched as Dirk came into the backroom ofThe Companion’s Bell and sat down opposite him. “How is she doing?”

“Better, when I left she was napping. I took Andy over to a neighbor’s house before coming here. I’ve been worried about her, but she wouldn’t agree to see a Healer. A Gift makes sense. She told me you figured out about the baby,” at Kris’ nod continued. “I’ve been wanting to tell you, I just couldn’t figure out how, given that you hadn’t met her. I’m going to have a baby, Kris.” He seemed a rather giddy at the idea.

The bar maid came over and quietly set down a tankard of ale in front of Dirk and left again. “Congratulations, brother,” Kris said sincerely. Although he was hurt his friend hadn’t confided in him, he at least understood the move down to Haven now. Of course Dirk wouldn't have wanted to leave her to manage a pregnancy and baby on her own. “She mentioned another son?”

“Andy—Andrean. He’s six. He’s pretty great. I’m teaching him to play a whistle. He loves learning; he’s going to the Temple school with the other children and he’s learning to read and figure” Kris was fairly certain that _all_ six year olds in Valdemar did that but he kept quiet.“He’s having some difficulty with the numbers so we’ve been helping him at home, but he’s doing great with his letters. I’ve also been teaching him some sword work. I wouldn’t say he’s a natural, but since he’s started so young I expect he’ll get pretty good if he stays at it. Why are you smirking at me?”

Indeed, Kris, was smirking at Dirk. “You’re going all ‘proud father’ on me and it’s hilarious,” he sobered for a minute. “But really, Andy’s lucky to have you.”

Dirk blushed and mumbled something that sounded like “Thanks.”

“Why was she—and now that I’ve met her you actually do need to tell me her name—so convinced that she didn’t have a Gift?”

“Talia, her name’s Talia,” Dirk said with a soft besotted smile, then sobered. “She was raised Holderkin, their views on Gifts are—well it’s one of the few things they agree with the Karsites on.”

“She knows _you_ have a Gift, right?” Kris asked concerned.

“I’m a Herald, it apparently doesn’t count. She disagrees with the Holderkin views on a lot of things, but still isn’t comfortable with non-Heralds having Gifts. I haven’t even been able to convince her to go see a Bard perform, and in the two years I’ve known her she hasn’t been to a Healer, only herbalists and midwives. I’ve been trying to convince her to go see one with this pregnancy, since she looks so sick, but her midwife says everything is normal, and like I said…”

“That’s going to be fun, introducing her to your family,” Kris said. Suddenly concerned he added“I assume you _do_ plan on introducing them at some point?”

Dirk sighed. “At some point, I’m not going to deprive Andy and the baby from knowing my family, but…”

“Yeah, Gifts. Kind of prevalent in your family.” Kris felt a change in topic was required. “When is the baby due anyway?”

“Mid-August, so five more months.” The change in topic seemed to have worked, Dirk had perked up again.

“Not that I’m judging, but is there a wedding being planned at anytime between now and then? Because I fully expect to be Best Man and will duel Skif if he thinks otherwise.”

“That’s…complicated.” Dirk’s mood seemed to have darkened; at Kris’ questioning look Dirk continued. “She’s technically still married to Andy’s father, though she hasn’t seen him in five years. Means we can’t get married, much as I want to.”

“If he walked out on her over three years ago she could file for divorce without him present on grounds of abandonment.” Kris pointed out.

“That’s not—it’s complicated, like I said.” Dirk sighed.

“She left him didn’t she?” At Dirk’s nod Kris continued. “She’s afraid if she actually filed now, he’d get custody of their son, and she’d potentially be in trouble for kidnapping.”

“Since the marriage was in Holderkin lands it would be tried by a Holderkin judge, so…” Dirk said.

“Damn, she’s stuck.”

“If I weren’t in the picture she could demand a Herald over see it, there’s enough evidence that he’s a right-basterd that it would probably go her way under a Herald, but with me in the picture…”

“The husband would say the Herald was biased. I’m sorry Dirk.” Kris decided _another_ change in topic was in order. “Any luck getting her to agree to training her Gift?”

Dirk sighed, “I’ve gotten Talia to agree to see a Healer to check if the headaches are Gift or pregnancy based. She did _not_ appreciate you insinuating that you knew more about pregnancy than she does by the way.” Kris grimaced, he’d gotten that impression on his own. “She’ll go up with me tomorrow when I go to the Collegium, we’ll stop by the Healers in between my classes. If the Healer tells her she has a Gift, she’s willing to talk to you about it; I’ll have Tantris let you know.”

The two brothers continued to talk into the night, Dirk filling Kris in on the last two years with Talia, finally relieved that he was no longer keeping secrets from his partner.

“Did you _really_ have to tell her the chicken story?” Kris asked at one point.

Dirk smirked. “She was intimidated when I brought up meeting you, I was trying to put it all in perspective for her. If you didn’t want to meet her, I never would have had to go through nearly as many embarrassing stories about you to make you seem approachable to her to get her to agree to meet you once things settled down and she felt up to it. I wasn’t lying, she did agree to meet you and Skif when she was feeling better, she’s just had these damned headaches constantly and been basically unable to sleep or eat well. We were both putting it down to the pregnancy, but a Gift makes sense.”

Kris nodded, “Some training and shields should help,” he said. Then suspiciously added “Just how many embarrassing stories did you tell her about me?”

“Fewer than I did Skif?”

“Skif would have told her those stories himself that doesn’t count!” Kris said and threw part of a roll at Dirk’s head.

They continued laughing and joking, with Kris becoming less and less concerned about and more happy for the situation his brother found himself in until Dirk pleaded exhaustion and an early day tomorrow, and they both left the tavern. They said goodnight with back-pounding hugs before Kris headed back to the Palace and Dirk went to his home in the city.


	4. The Palace and Healers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments keep me going

Talia watched Andy run toward the Temple with the Cooper children. He had instructions to go home with them after class and wait for her to come get him. He would be fine, she wasn’t so sure about herself though. She knew Dirk saw a Healer all the time when he was injured. She even knew his mother and two sisters were Healers. He seemed to think that Healers were nice people, and their Gifts were Blessings to the people around them.

In general Talia trusted Dirk’s judgement far more than the thinking of the Holds where she’d been raised. In general she trusted him more than she’d ever trusted anyone else, she didn’t know why on this one issue she couldn’t just put aside what she’d been taught as a child and trust him. It would be so much easier if she could.

“You ready, my love?” Dirk had come ‘round, already on Ahrodie.

“Not really, but there’s nothing left to do here,” She said to him with a smile, feeling rather shy at the thought of going to the Palace and potentially meeting not only a Healer but maybe even other Heralds as well.

“It’ll be all right, Little Bird.” He’d started calling her that after he began teaching her music, he’d sworn she had a gorgeous—just untrained—voice, but Talia thought he might be a little biased. “Just remember that I love you, and Ahrodie will kick anyone who hurts you,” Ahrodie nodded. Even after two years it still amazed Talia how intelligent the Companion was.

“Alright then,” she said, and Dirk swung her up infront of him in the saddle.

***

Dirk settled her and Ahrodie in at Companion’s Field and went off to his duties. Talia had been less overwhelmed by the Palace grounds entrance than she expected to be, far less than when she had come to Haven five years ago. Still it was nice to sit on a blanket in Companion’s Field with Ahrodie for company and read. Her head always felt better when she was with Ahrodie, she didn’t know why, but here sitting in the Field with only Companions for company she could almost pretend it didn’t hurt, it was a nice break.

She didn’t really try to focus on her book though. She’d never seen so many Companions before, and it was fascinating to watch them. There were even Companion foals! Companions kept coming over to her, and inspecting her; some whiffled at her hair with their breath, others seemed to look at what she was reading ( _A History of the Heralds_ ). They seemed to approve of her, though Ahrodie watched them all as they came up, as if she was warning them to be nice. There was one stallion who even laid down next to Talia and nuzzled at her. She was enraptured by him in particular. His eyes reminded her of Dirk’s, they were the same shade of blue, and they looked at her just as lovingly.

She was so entranced by him she didn’t notice the elderly Herald approaching. “Ah, Rolan, you’ve found prettier company than me I see.” The old Herald said when he had come close. “And who might you be? It’s not often a visitor has two Companions doting on them?”

She blushed. “Talia, sir. Ahrodie is just looking after me, ‘till Dirk has a break in his classes. The other—Rolan you said his name is?” At his nod she continued. “I think he was just coming to see what I was up to and decided to see if he could get some head-scratches out of it.”

“I suspect you are correct, knowing him. He does have a fondness for scratches. I am Herald Talamir, Rolan’s Chosen. Tell me, what brings you to the Collegium today?” Talia decided she liked Talamir (and not just because he had such a wonderful Companion).

“I promised Dirk I’d see a Healer. It’s nothing serious, but it’ll make Dirk happier if a Healer verifies that, so here I am waiting for him to have a break to go with me.”

“So you are Dirk’s Mysterious Lady in the city. There are a lot of people wondering about you,” the way he said it seemed friendly.

Talia laughed, “I’m hardly mysterious. I’m just plain Talia.”

***

Talamir inspected the woman who would succeed him. Yes, she would do. She was on the older side to be Chosen, and he suspected her education was mostly self-taught, he would need to see to it that certain books found their way to her sooner rather than later. It was important that she start being prepared for her future role—however surreptitiously. He didn’t have much time left, and he knew there were forces scheming against the Circle and the Crown, and she would have to be able to fight them effectively to protect the Queen.Mentally he began preparing a list of subjects to ensure she was educated on as he schemed on how best to get the information into her hands to learn.

***

Alberich had a short break in between his classes (Dirk had a class in the salle and Skif was teaching at the range) and was sitting in his office repairing equipment when Kantor nudged him.

: _Chosen?:_

_:Yes?:_

_:Talia Flint? She’s currently sitting in Companion’s Field, and I think we can safely say that theory that she will one day be Chosen is correct.:_

_:Oh?:_

Kantor sent him the most incredible image then. It was of the woman he’d spied on, Talia Flint, sitting on a blanket in Companion’s Field. She was leaning her back against Ahrodie, who was lying down behind her and a book lay forgotten next to her. But the incredible thing was that Rolan was doing his best to imitate a lap dog, and she was happily scratching him, while the Grove-born appeared to be in complete bliss. Alberich didn’t think he’d ever seen Rolan look so much like a puppy before.

_:Oh. Talamir’s successor?:_

_:That would be my guess, Rolan refuses to dignify the rumors with a comment though. But I think it’s safe to say you can assume she’s not part of a plot.:_

_:Well that’s a relief, I didn’t really fancy telling Dirk his pregnant lover was plotting against him.:_

_***_

Talia was nervous as she and Dirk entered the House of Healing; she was grateful Dirk kept his arm around her, it helped steady her nerves. She kept reminding herself that Dirk would never let anything happen to her and the babe, and that he completely trusted these Healers. It almost helped.

They checked in with a Healer trainee (Dirk had explained the Collegium robe colors to her on previous occasions) who showed them to a private room with three chairs and a cot. Talia and Dirk both took chairs.

“It’ll be alright Little Bird,” Dirk murmured rubbing her back; Talia laid her head against his shoulder and curled into his side.

Just then the door opened and a tall and thin woman in green robes came in. “Hello, I’m Healer Myrim, I know Herald Dirk, but I don’t believe I’ve met you before Mistress…”

“Talia Flint,” Talia said shyly.

“Mistress Talia. Dirk’s given me some background information, but I’d like to hear in your own words what brings you in today.” The woman’s voice sounded kind, and the part of Talia that had known the man the other day wasn’t a peddler, told her she could trust Myrim; she felt herself relaxing as she began to answer.

“I’ve been having a rough pregnancy, Dirk’s been trying to get me to see a Healer for a while. My midwife says everything is fine though, so I haven’t. And then yesterday a Herald comes and tells me that my symptoms aren’t from the babe, but rather a Gift! Obviously he was mistaken, but I did agree to get the symptoms checked out by a Healer.”

“What kinds of symptoms are you experiencing?” Healer Myrim asked.

“In addition to the ones I had with my first pregnancy, I’m having a constant headache, no desire to eat, trouble sleeping, weird dreams. That about covers the symptoms that are different from when I had my older one.”

“I’m going to use my Gift to exam you now, alright?” At Talia’s nod the woman placed her hands on Talia’s and closed her eyes. “Is your head hurting right now?”

“Yes,” was Talia’s answer.

“Let me try something.”A moment later the headache that had been with Talia constantly for the past few months abruptly stopped, it was even better than being with Ahrodie. “What about now?”

“No! What did you do?” Talia asked.

“I put Shields around you. You’re getting headaches because you’re developing a Gift related to Healing, called Empathy. You’re feeling all the people around you pressed against your mind, and getting headaches as a result. I’d guess the lack of appetite is a result of the headaches, and the trouble sleeping and weird dreams are a result feeling so many other people around you. Haven is a difficult place to develop Empathy as powerful as yours will one day be. The babe is healthy, and once we get your Gift trained it should be a fairly easy pregnancy for you.”

“So I really do have a Gift?” Talia asked in a small voice, as Dirk rubbed her back.

“Yes,” the Healer said gently. “But what you chose to do with it is up to you. You need to get trained, so you can stop having these headaches, and because untrained Gifts can be dangerous. But once it’s trained it’s up to you how you use it. I think you’ll be powerful enough to be a Mindhealer, and I would encourage you to consider training as one, they’re always in short supply and the work they do is so important.”

“Do I have to go the Healers’ Collegium?”

“I don’t think so, you don’t have the Healing Gift, just Empathy, but I do think private lessons with Healers is the best way to for you to learn to control it. I know you live in Haven, if you wantedyou could continue to live there and come in daily for a few hours of lessons.”

“If we timed it right you could have your lessons while Andy is at the Temple taking his lessons,” Dirk said. “You wouldn’t even lose any time with him. And if that didn’t work you could do it after he came home and bring him here with you, I’m sure we could find someone to watch him just while you studied.”

“That could work, I guess. What’s Mindhealing?” Talia said.

“It’s a form of Healing the mind from trauma,” Myrim said. “It can only be done by a powerful Empath, and only a few Healers have the power and Gifts necessary to do it. It gives patients who’ve had experiences that scarred their minds and hearts their lives back. Once you’ve gotten the basics of controlling your Empathy the Healer in charge of teaching you will give you the option to learn more about it, like I said, I would encourage it. Now, I’m going to have to take the Shields I put on you down, I can’t maintain them on you all day without sapping my strength or at a distance. But I will give you a tea that will help the headache and dull your Gift until you learn to Shield on your own, we have to use it a lot for new Healer trainees.”


	5. Meeting Heralds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify.
> 
> Elcarth has retired and Kris and Terran are running the Collegium. Alberich has two assistants, Dirk and Skif.

Skif sauntered into the kitchens looking for a snack. It wasn’t as bad as it had been during his internship, but he was still hungry frequently. As he entered the kitchen, he said hello to Mero automatically, then looked around to see who else was there. Since it was only two candle marks past lunch (though he’d eaten on the earlier side), he didn’t really expect to see any trainees around helping.

He _definitely_ did not expect to see the woman sipping a mug of tea and eating a bun while chatting with Mero (who was getting ready for the trainees’ arrival to help with dinner and minding a few pots on the stove). She was not anyone Skif knew, which meant not a Herald or trainee (unless a new one had arrived today). She was tiny with dark curls and dark eyes. She looked like she’d recently been ill, but her color was good and she didn’t look like she was currently feeling poorly.

“Skif! Have a seat and I’ll get you something to eat in a moment. You’ll never guess who we have visiting us today.” Mero called good-naturedly; the woman looked embarrassed and he continued. “This is Mistress Talia, Dirk’s ‘mysterious lady.’”

Skif was fairly certain his eyebrows were climbing into his hairline. He settled his face into a less surprised expression and sat down at the table opposite Talia. “Well, hello Talia. I didn’t think you existed.”

“Oh?” She asked as Mero placed a bowl of filled buns in front of them.

“See, since no-one other than Dirk had ever actually _met_ you, I thought it was part of some long-term prank of his. I blamed it on my bad influence. I’m still not convinced he didn’t hire a player to introduce around here to lend credibility to the story.” It worked, she had gone from looking embarrassed to smiling and holding back laughter. “So it seems I’ll just have to interrogate you and see if your stories match up. It’s the only way to know for sure.”

“And what would his longterm goal with this prank have been?” She asked.

“Why that’s easy! He must want larger rooms in the Herald’s Wing,” Skif said and reached for a bun. “There are some _really_ nice suites saved incase of Heralds with families. Or possibly just the satisfaction at having pulled something bigger than anything I’ve ever done.”

“But if we moved into one of the suites for families wouldn’t people need to see me more frequently?” Talia pointed out, eyes laughing over her tea.

“Must be the satisfaction then,” Skif said around a mouthful of bun. “Or perhaps you’d conveniently visit your family a lot. Where’s your family from, anyway?”

“I don’t have any family, just Dirk and my son. But I was raised on the Karsite Border.” There seemed to be a lot of pain there, he knew better than to push.

“How old’s your son?”

“Six. He adores Dirk.”

Skif thought about asking about the boy’s father but decided not to; either she was widowed or she would claim to be. Either way it was likely to be a painful subject. It wasn’t really relevant to his questioning either, he wanted to make sure she wasn’t bad for Dirk, he didn’t really care if she were an unwed mother. “How’d you and Dirk meet? I wasn’t kidding about the interrogation you know.”

She laughed. “He started frequenting a tavern in Haven a friend of mine owned. I was usually there because she’d give me a steep discount on dinner for Andy and I, and we didn’t have cooking space where we lived. Dirk and I got to talking. One day Andy was playing at a friend’s and he asked if I’d like to go to the local dance hall with him. Goddess, can he dance! I didn’t find out he was a Herald until I’d been stepping out with him for about a month.”

“How’d you find out?” Skif asked.

“He said he had a friend he wanted to introduce me to, and there was Ahrodie! I was too in awe of her to be upset that he hadn’t told me he was a Herald. I’d never been up close to a Companion before—I’d only seen them as they passed through the streets.” Skif nodded, Companions were something special indeed.

Just then Mero swooped in.“You’re not eating, Talia! A woman in your condition needs to eat, you’re too thin.”

Her condition? Did Mero mean…Well, if Mero knew the whole collegium would know soon so he might as well just be direct.

“Wait, are you with child?”

She blushed but nodded. “Dirk was going to tell you soon. I know he wanted to tell you himself.”

Skif guessed it had been unplanned, but decided to assume congratulations were in order anyway. “Congratulations, I’m sure Dirk is very excited.”

“He’s over the moon.”

“This was the cause of his sudden move down to Haven?”

She nodded, “He didn’t want to leave me on my own, and I didn’t feel comfortable moving up to the palace, so…”

Skif understood why someone in her shoes might feel that way. He’d had similar feelings when he was Chosen, the difference was that he had standing as trainee and Cymry to support him.“I think I actually understand where you’re coming from on that one,” he said.

“You do?” She sounded surprised.

“Yeah, it was definitely an adjustment when I was Chosen. Dirk’s probably told you a little about me,” she nodded “I grew up in a rough neighborhood. To go from that to this? Definitely took some getting used to. But I did, and here I am!”

~

Talia soon fell into the habit of going to study with the Healers while Andy was in lessons every morning. Most days, she’d be back before he came home after lunch, but if she wasn’t he’d go to the Coopers’ and wait for her to collect him from there. It wasn’t long before she was physically feeling much better than she had been before. Her head didn’t hurt constantly and she was sleeping without all the weird dreams, which meant she was much better rested. She’d even started to want to eat again (which pleased the Healer she had agreed to allow follow her pregnancy a great deal). Unfortunately she could still smell EVERYTHING, but her pregnancy with Andy had been like that too, she didn’t think that was Gift related.

The biggest problem, seemed to be that every Herald in Haven, possibly every Herald in Valdemar, knew she was pregnant with Dirk’s child, as did every Healer, and at least half the Bards. They ALL wanted to offer their congratulations, their assistance, and their Blessings. Mostly, Dirk took the brunt of these offers, which was good as he didn’t seem to mind them at all (actually, Talia had the sneaking suspicion that he was secretly thrilled with the attention). But all too frequently someone would corner Talia to offer their congratulations. It was all too much.

It didn’t help that she wasn’t really sure what her position at the Collegium was. She wasn’t an official Healer trainee, and most people didn’t treat her as such anyway. Mostly they treated her as Dirk’s wife, except she _wasn’t_. She never could be, unless Talos managed to get himself killed someday. The child she was carrying wasn’t going to be Dirk’s heir, it was going to be his basterd.And it was her faultDirk couldn’t give the babe the legitimacy of his name.

She was brooding on this one day along the fence to Companion’s Field, when she saw _yet another_ Herald approaching. Instead of heading back to the city after her lesson she had stayed and was waiting for Dirk to finish his classes, he’d wanted to introduce her to some people. She sighed as she saw the Herald was approaching her _Great._

The Herald came up to Talia, it was a blonde woman she hadn’t met before. “Hello, you must be Talia. Are you feeling okay? Never mind, you’re probably sick of strangers asking about how you feel. I know I was when I had my daughter.”

Talia actually gave the woman a genuine smile. “I am so sick of it. I know Heralds don’t often have children, but women get pregnant often enough you think they’d be used to it and realize it’s not exactly a miracle that I can walk in and out of the city by myself! I did much harder things when I was carrying my elder one!” This was an entirely different conversation that what she had expected, and so far seemed to be alright. She hadn’t expected to encounter another Herald who had a child, although Dirk had told her there were a few.

“How old is your older one?” The female Herald asked with a soft smile, as she leaned against the fence.

“Six, his name’s Andy. Dirk’s great with him, they both rather adore each other.”

“I would think so, Dirk’s always been excellent with children. I can imagine just taking Andy under his wing.”

“That’s basically what’s happened. How old is your daughter?” Talia said.

“Oh, she’s a half-grown teenager, already Chosen herself. It seems like just yesterday I was up-half the night with a crying baby.”

Talia grimaced. “I really hope this one is a better sleeper than Andy was. Although at least I’ll have Dirk’s help. That’ll be easier.” Suddenly aware of how much she’d revealed about Andy’s father’s lack of assistance, Talia decided a change in topic was necessary. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name, Herald…?”

The woman smiled. “It’s Selenay.”

“ _Queen_ Selenay?” _This_ is why she hadn’t wanted to move to the Collegium, there were high-borns _everywhere_. “Your Majesty—I’m sorry—I—“

“Please,” The _queen_ interrupted. “The Heralds are my family, and that includes Dirk. You are Dirk’s family, so that makes us, if not family, than at least something approaching kin?” Talia couldn’t fault that logic. She’d seen how the Heralds cared for each other in a manner similar to the families she’d seen in Haven (certainly nothing like the families on the Holds, but that was definitely a good thing). Dirk often spoke of his fellow Heralds as siblings, and she’d gotten the impression that the Circle was very close-knit. But there was that treating her as Dirk’s wife again. Did the Heralds really not care that she and Dirk were unwed? Or were they just too polite to comment on it?

“I suppose,” Talia said.

“Good, then it’s settled. You’ll call me ‘Selenay’ like the Heralds do. Now, I told you Dirk’s always been good with children, let me tell you about the time Trainee Dirk was assigned to watch a four year-old princess.”

~

Lord Orthallen regarded the young woman by Companion’s Field from the window of his nephew’s office, where he’d stopped by on a pretense. He needed to find out more about her, perhaps she could be of use to him.It was almost unheard of for a Herald to have children after being Chosen with a non-Herald, except for the Monarch of course. And he’d heard nothing about a marriage. Perhaps there was something there he could use against the Circle.


	6. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on a writing spree.

_April 3,_

_Dear Dirk,_

_Your father and I know letter writing isn’t your strongest skill, and we love you regardless. However, don’t you think you have a duty to inform us of a future grandchild yourself, rather than letting us hear it from one of your father’s old year-mates at Bardic?_

_We didn’t even know you were seeing anyone, but multiple sources have informed us you make “a darling couple” with this Talia woman. Since we understand she is working on learning to control a Gift at the Collegium and with her condition and your duties, we realize you cannot drop everything and bring her to meet us in person (and answer in person for your lack of communication). However continuing to keep us in the dark because you can’t be bothered to write is not an acceptable solution._

_To solve this I’ve made it easier for you write an acceptable letter by listing questions below. Each question should have a minimum of one paragraph answer. (I know writing has always been difficult for you, might I suggest asking Kris for help to find words for what you want to say?)_

_1) How long have you known her and how did you meet? 2) How does Ahrodie feel about all this? 3) What is Talia like? (A proper description including family background, occupation, likes, dislikes, and favorite activities.) 4) How is the pregnancy? (If you’re wondering what to include on this question, try her health, the babe’s health, and due date) 5) How does Talia get along with your friends? 6) What else do you think we should know about her?_

_Your loving parents_

_~_

_April 28_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I’m writing this without Kris’ help, so I apologize if it’s stilted. I didn’t want to bother him with this. I am very sorry for not writing sooner, I just didn’t know how, it never seemed like a good time, and then it seemed to late when I hadn’t even told you I’d been seeing her._

_1) We met two years ago. I had gone into the city to drown my sorrows after running into Naril and stumbled into a tavern where Talia and her son Andy (then four) frequently ate. Instead of drinking I just watched her all night. I kept going back to see her, and we became friendly. One night when her son wasn’t with her I asked if she wanted to go to a dance hall. She agreed, and as I have been told, my dancing makes up for my looks. She seemed to agree (although she doesn’t seem to mind my looks either)._

_2) Ahrodie likes her. Ahrodie_ really _likes her. She says Talia is good for me. I know that’s not a paragraph, but I also know you’re only asking due to my history, and I’m telling you (and Ahrodie agrees) this time it’s different. And I would appreciate it if you could trust me on that._

_3) Talia reminds me of a woodlark. She’s shy and most people wouldn’t really notice her. But her voice is absolutely beautiful (though she claims I’m biased on that regard being both her music teacher and head over heels in love with her). She’s not on speaking terms with her family, just her son (now six), but she’s from the Southern Border, having come to Haven when he was babe. Since coming to Haven she’s worked in a number of shops. She likes books, bright colors, and soft things. She dislikes handsome men, dealing with people in positions of authority, and is somewhat uncomfortable around highborns (yes, I’m aware that this perfectly describes Kris). Her favorite things to do are music (she sings and plays the harp), reading, spending time with me and Andy. Sometimes she sits in Companion’s Field and the Companions all come up and demand to be loved on._

_4) The pregnancy is progressing much better now that her Gift is being sorted out. When her Gift was waking up it was causing problems we were attributing to the pregnancy. The Healer says she and the babe are both healthy. She is due in mid-August. I can feel the baby kick! It’s the most amazing thing!_

_5) Talia and Skif get along marvelously (I think she’s already gotten involved in some of his pranks, but I’m also fairly certain I’m the only one who would suspect her). Alberich likes her. Things between her and Kris are difficult. Well, you saw the list of dislikes. They both try to get along, but I’m not dumb. She doesn’t trust Kris because he’s everything she’s afraid of, and he doesn’t trust her not to break my heart. I think she knows he doesn’t trust her too. They get along better now than they did at first. We’ve been having him over to play music. I think she’s at least getting used to him. Kris blames her for my not introducing them sooner, and for my general distance, and that’s not fair at all. It’s been difficult._

_6) She is getting over a discomfort with Gifts. It’s entirely the way she was raised. Just, when we do come to visit, maybe be careful._

_7) Not about her, but Andy is absolutely darling and is the best child one could imagine. He asked me if he could call me “Papa” two nights ago. Of course I told him yes. I can’t wait to introduce him to you._

_Your loving son,_

_Dirk_

_~_

_April 3_

_Dear Skif,_

_We are very concerned about Dirk, this Talia woman, and the pregnancy. Should we be? You’re a better judge of people than Kris is, so please give us your impressions. Hope you are doing well and that you’ll be able to come for Midsummer._

_With love,_

_Melanie and Kadric_

_~_

_April 27_

_Dear Melanie and Kadric,_

_I don’t think you have cause to be overly concerned. If you hear from Kris you’ll undoubtably hear about Dirk was very mysterious about Talia for a while. What Kris doesn’t understand is that not everyone is comfortable around highborns and Heralds, and I don’t think Talia should be faulted for coming from a more lowly born background. I felt much the same when I was Chosen, but I had the standing of a Heraldic Trainee, Talia doesn’t have that. Any social standing she has at the Court and Collegium are through Dirk, and are tenuous, given that they’re not married. (No, I don’t why they haven’t gotten married. I have suspicions, I will not be sharing them with you. It is their business.) In any regard, I don’t think she wants to rely on Dirk for standing._

_All the Companion’s adore her. Ahrodie seems particularly proud of her, and seems to have some type of claim to her, as if by being involved with Ahrodie’s Chosen she’s somehow also Ahrodie’s. I’ve never seen that response from a Companion before. Speaking of, Talia looks at Dirk with the same kind of love and awe newly Chosen look at their Companions._

_She and Kris are having trouble getting along. Part of the problem is that Kris is suspicious of her, afraid she’ll hurt Dirk, either purposefully or by accident. She’s an Empath, and I think senses his suspicions. Add in that I_ think _he reminds her of someone in a very negative way, and she just can’t trust him or be at ease around him. I suspects Kris thinks her unease around him is proof that he’s right.It ends up with neither of them trusting the other, and Dirk going spare trying to make them like each other._

 _Talia absolutely_ adores _Dirk, and he’s just as crazy about her. He’s happier with her than I’ve ever seen him before. ._

_I’ll let you know about Midsummer, I hope to be able to make it._

_With love,_

_Skif_

_~~_

_April 14_

_Dear Talos Reison_

_I believe I have some news that might concern you about an Underwife that fled from your Holding about five years ago. Talia currently resides with a Herald Dirk in Haven. He is acting as a father to your son. She is rumored to be carrying his child._

_Just thought you ought to know,_

_A friend in high places_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated


	7. Accusations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here lies Angst

“You’ll look in on them while we’re gone?” Dirk asked as he checked over Ahrodie’s tack one more time. Beside him, Kris was doing the same with his Companion, Tantris.

“I promise. I’ll check in on Talia and Andy everyday. She has those neighbors down the street looking after her too. And if there’s even the slightest hint that something may go wrong I’ll sleep on your couch so that I can be there. Now go! The sooner you leave the sooner you’ll get back. So go, steal whatever it is Selenay is sending you after!” Skif said.

Dirk nodded and swung up onto Ahrodie. Pretty soon he and Kris were leaving the Collegium grounds.

“You’re pretty worried aren’t you?” Kris asked.

Dirk sighed. “It’s not normally this bad. This is the first out of Haven mission since the move, yes, but I’ve been on plenty of other short missions since I started seeing her. It’s just with the baby coming—I know the Healer’s said everything’s fine—but things can change quickly. I should know having seen my mother’s patients.”

The rode in silence until they were out of Haven. “There was something I wanted to talk to you about actually,” Kris said.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“Well, it’s about Talia’s Gift.”

“I told you, the Healers are making sure she’s trained,” Dirk said, confused. “You don’t need to worry about it.”

“No, it’s—I think she might be using her Gift on you. An Empath—even untrained—could make make someone think they were—“

Dirk felt white hot anger rising. “Are you suggesting that she’s _manufactured_ my feelings for her?” He spat out through clenched teeth.

“Maybe not intentionally! But I think it’s a valid concern—“

“Do NOT. Ever. Talk to me about this again.” With that Ahrodie sped up, so that she and her Chosen were several lengths in front of Kris and Tantris.

~

: _Have I messed up brother?:_ Kris asked his Companion.

: _Yes. I think—:_

_:What?:_

_:I think they may be life bonded.:_

_:WHAT! Heralds never life bond with non-Heralds.:_ Responded Kris, shocked.

 _:You’re a better student of history than that, Chosen.:_ It was true, Kris acknowledged.Heralds _had_ life bonded with non-Heralds. Vanyel and Stefen being the most famous example, but there were others. Sometimes the non-Herald was later Chosen, as in the case ofKing Randale and King’s Own Shavri, other times they weren’t. It was just even more rare than a Herald being life bonded at all.

_:Are you sure?:_

_:The only one who can say for certain is Ahrodie, and you know how private she’s been on the subject every time someone’s asked her about Talia, other than to say she approves of her.:_

_:That would explain his behavior. A life bond didn’t even occur to me:_ Kris said to Tantris, ashamed that he had looked for foul play before believing Dirk’s feelings could be genuine. _:Will Talia be Chosen?:_

_:I can’t say for certain, but every Companion who’s ever met her adores her, so I’d say it’s fairly likely.:_

Kris sighed mentally. _:No wonder Dirk reacted the way he did. I’m surprised he was that restrained if they’re life bonded. I guess I really screwed up here. I suppose I should apologize.:_

Tantris sent back wordless agreement.

~

Selenay sat in the Throne Room as people, mostly commoners from Haven, sought an audience with her. Her Foresight was tingling, someone was going to make a ruckus. The ruckus would have repercussions, and that’s all she knew. She had signaled for more guards to be brought in (discretely),but she didn’t think there would be an attack, no she thought someone was going to say something disastrous instead.

A very handsome man of about forty-five, dressed in the clothes of a Holderfolk, came up for his turn to address her, and she knew, this man would be the cause of the trouble. “Your Majesty, I have traveled all the way from the Border and my people’s Holds to bring a grievance against your Heralds.”

It was all Selenay could do to keep her voice neutral. “And what grievance to you have with the Heralds?”

“A Herald Dirk seduced my wife, and now raises my son as his own. I have even heard rumors she carries his child. He has turned her from a respectable wife into a whore!”

Selenay could hear the murmurs breaking out in the Throne Room. So that’s why Dirk hadn’t married Talia yet _. :Caryo, can you see if Skif is available to ensure Talia and her son are safely moved into the Herald’s Wing?:_

“Please give any details you have to Herald Elden. A full investigation will be commenced immediately,” Selenay said and gestured to where Elden was waiting to take notes, then motioned for the next supplicant to come forward.

~

Talia sat waiting in Talamir’s office. Andy was sitting next to her chair playing on floor with his stuffed Companion (named Ahrodie, of course). Skif had come to the house and said it was urgent that she and Andy come to the Collegium, and that they should bring bags and enough necessities to stay for at least a few days. Desperately she hoped Dirk hadn’t gotten injured. He’d promised her this was a fairly safe mission, but was anything in a Herald’s life _safe_?

Skif returned with Talamir after only a few moments of her waiting. “Skif, would you mind taking young Andy for a walk while I talk to Mistress Talia?” Talamir said. If it wasn’t suitable for Andy’s ears it was almost certainly bad news.

Skif and Andy left, and Talamir sat across from Talia behind his desk. “The Queen received an interesting complaint today, during her morning audience,” he said. “A Holderkin man named Talos Reison had a grievance.”

Talia could feel her face turning white. “Talos? Please, you can’t let him near Andy or me. Please, I’m begging you, he’ll kill me and the baby!” She could feel the panic rising in her chest. If Talos was here he would kill her for dishonoring him. She couldn’t breathe, it was too much.

The next thing she knew, one of the Healer trainees, Rynee was standing next to her with her arm on Talia’s back. She felt _much_ calmer, and safer. “Talia, Talos won’t hurt you. Talamir suggested you stay at the Collegium so we can keep you safe. Only authorized people have access to the Herald’s Wing and the Collegia, so you and Andy will be safe here. We’ll sort this mess out, you should get some rest now, but maybe we should talk more about how you feel with everything later.”

“Come on, Mistress Talia. I’ll show you to where Dirk’s room is. You and Andy can stay there for now, and when he gets back we’ll get him moved into a bigger suite,” Talamir said and offered her his arm.

Talia took it and together they walked toward the Herald’s Wing. It might have been her imagination, but it seemed like everyone they passed stared at her and whispered. Of course, they knew about Talos. They knew she wasn’t the widow she pretended to be. When they got to the Herald’s Wing it was worse, there was down right hostility coming from some of the Heralds’, and try as she might she didn’t have the energy to Shield it all out. Talamir didn’t seem to be angry with her at least. She hadn’t sensed anything through her Shields from Skif, either.“Could you ask Skif if he minds Andy tagging along to his classes today? I think I’d like to lie down by myself for a bit.” Andy had watched Dirk’s weapons classes before, and Dirk said he hadn’t gotten in the way then, so hopefully it was okay.

“I will, and if Skif can’t keep an eye on him, perhaps Terran can. Ah, here we are.” Talamir pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to her. “This is your key, you should keep it on you. Many Heralds aren’t in the habit of leaving their door locked, it’s up to you and Dirk on that. This is the door right here. Go ahead, open it.”

Talia unlocked and opened the door. It was a good sized room. There was a bed big enough for her and Dirk (and Andy when he had nightmares), a desk, several book shelves, a few chairs, a small table. There was room for a cot for Andy, but Talia understood why Talamir was going to move them to a larger suite, especially with the baby coming. It was surprisingly tidy, but then, Dirk didn’t actually live here anymore.“Thank you Herald Talamir, I think I’m going to rest now if that’s alright.”

“Of course Mistress, let me know if there’s anything I can do.” With that Talamir left, and Talia shut the door behind him and turned the deadbolt. She breathed a sigh of relief that he was gone, which turned into great heaving sobs. Through the tears she sought the bed and curled up. The hostility she’d sensed from the Heralds who had once welcomed her with open arms was too much. They must despise her now that they new the truth. Now that they knew what kind of a whore she was, still married to Talos and pregnant with Dirk’s child. Even the Heralds who were noted for there looseness seemed to draw the line at actual adultery. She had tried to make a place for herself at the Collegium, and in Haven, but there was no place in polite society for someone like her.

And Andy, would Talos try to gain custody of Andy? She still felt the sense of safety Rynee had given her, about her own personal safety, that Talos could not reach her in the Collegium. But he could go through the courts to get Andy back. She had left the Holds because she didn’t want her son to grow up to be like Talos’ other sons, hard and cruel. If Talos took Andy back it would all have been for nothing. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

She woke up hours later to Dirk stroking her hair. “Hey Little Bird, I brought you something to eat,” he said quietly.

She looked around, the sky outside the window was darker, she’d probably missed dinner. “I thought you weren’t due back for another day?” she asked.

“Kyril contacted me.”

“I missed you, love,” Talia said.

“I missed you too,” Dirk said with a smile.

“I think the other Heralds hate me now, I could feel it through my Shields.”

“Ahrodie thinks they’re unfairly blaming you for Talos’ accusations against me. Once I’m cleared, and once they see what kind of man he is, they’ll come around. It just might be a bit uncomfortable until then. They tend to be overprotective of me anyway, since Naril, they’ll get over it.”

Talia thought her head was groggy from all the crying, but the first part of what Dirk said didn’t make sense. “Once you’ve been cleared of what? What accusations against you?” She asked, sitting up.

Dirk sighed and rubbed her back. “Talos is accusing me of seducing you off the Holds and stealing you and Andy away. Obvious nonsense and easily disproven. The Circle will conduct an investigation, as they do with all misconduct claims, but it shouldn’t take more than a few days for them to confirm it as horse shit. Once the findings are made public the Heralds should realize what kind of person he is. I think right now they’re thinking that you seduced me into taking you to Haven.” His lip quirked upwards, “Obvious nonsense, since if there was any seduction going on it was definitely my dancing doing it.”

Talia felt herself smiling almost against her will. “Definitely.” Then she felt herself sobering, “He’s going to try to get Andy. Either through kidnapping him or the courts, he’s going to try to take him. A son is too great a prize to pass up.”

Dirk pulled her into his arms. “We’ll just have to be ready then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments always appreciated


	8. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors and suspicion fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to make Elspeth's behavior teenagerly rather Brattly.

“Kris, do you have a minute?” Terran asked from the doorway of Kris’ office.

“I do, as long as it’s suitable for little ears,” Kris said and nodded pointedly to a spot beside his desk where Andy was sitting on the floor, building something out of blocks. “Otherwise I can leave him with Gaytha for a few minutes.”

Terran seemed surprised to see the child playing in Kris’ office. “Yes, that would probably be better, it’s a somewhat sensitive subject.”

“Of course,” Kris said and turned to Andy. “Come on little one, let’s go see if Housekeeper has any more of those sugar treats she had yesterday.”

“Can I leave my blocks out, Uncle Kris?”

“Alright, you can finish playing with them when you get back,” they headed out of the office hand in hand. “I’ll be right back, if you want to have a seat, Terran.” Kris and Andy walked together down the hall to Housekeeper Gaytha’s office, where Andy was delighted to learn that she did indeed have more of the candy from yesterday (and Kris amused himself by wondering if she had filled the jar of candy just for Andy, since in all the years he’d known she’d never shared any candy with _him_ ). With Andy happily occupied by telling Gaytha a story, Kris hurried back to meet with Terran.

“Sorry about that,” Kris said as he entered his office. “I’ve been watching Andy while Talia has her lessons with the Healers since Dirk’s and Skif’s duties are a little active for child-minding, and Talia doesn’t want him going into the city for his temple lessons with Reison in the area. What did you need to talk to me about?” Kris shut the door (after all Terran had said it was sensitive) and took a seat behind his desk and opposite the other Herald.

“Actually about Talia. I assume you’ve heard the rumors?”

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Kris said.

“The one that she’s seduced Dirk with her Gift,” Terran replied. “I’m wondering if you think there’s any truth to it.”

“I am absolutely certain that she has NOT,” Kris said very emphatically. “I was curious about it at first, but after discussion it with my Companion, I’ve reached the conclusion that it’s a load of horse shit.” Kris didn’t think it was his place to discuss the possibility of a life bond, it seemed like something that if Dirk and Talia wanted people to know about they’d tell them. On the other hand, Kris wasn’t sure _Dirk_ knew it was a life bond, which meant it _really_ wasn’t his place to talk about it.

“It just seems so strange. There’s the first part, a Herald forming a long-term relationship with a non-Herald, and that’s practically unheard of. Then Dirk went and moved into the city proper, and that _is_ unheard of. Add in that she has an Empathy Gift but no Healing Gift…It just seems very odd.”

“Heralds have formed long term relationships with non-Heralds, fairly frequently in the chronicles. And you can hardly blame her for what kind of Gift she has! As for Dirk moving into the city, well with the baby coming it’d be remiss of him _not_ to move in with her. And much as it pains me to admit it, I can understand why she was afraid to move into the Herald’s Wing with him,” At Terran’s questioning look Kris sighed and continued. “I think she’s uncomfortable around highborns and people with lots of power. Besides, looking at the way we’ve all decided she’s evil solely because a Companion hasn’t Chosen her—despite all of them doting on her—she probably has some valid points. Admit it, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation if she were Chosen.”

“No, we wouldn’t be,” Terran admitted. “And with the way the Companions treat her she’s probably the next best thing to Chosen anyway.”

“Have you even _met_ her _?”_ Kris pressed.

“No,” Terran admitted. “And I need to interview her about these accusations against Dirk too.”

***

Elspeth didn’t know what to make of the woman now living in the Herald’s Wing with Dirk. The rumors said that she had used her Gift to seduce him in an effort to get away from her husband and move up in the world. Elspeth had been around Court long enough to know better than to put much stock in rumors, but she also knew sometimes there was a kernel of truth to them.

She was pondering this one day as she relaxed in Companion’s Field with her Companion Gwena. She had just finished her last class of the day and didn’t feel like studying, so she lay in the field against Gwena and pondered the mystery that was her former baby-sitter’s love life.

 _:What do you think? Has she used her Gift on him?:_ She asked Gwena.

: _Given the way Ahrodie adores her I doubt it.:_

 _:I don’t think I like her.:_ Elspeth confided.

_:You’ve never met her, Chosen.:_

_:I know.:_ Elspeth sighed, she knew she wasn’t being fair. But Dirk hadn’t been himself since he started seeing her. She’d always liked Dirk, ever since he’d played with her when she was little she’d looked up to him. She’d thought that when he was assigned to the Collegium two years ago he’d have time to spend with her, like he used to when he was a trainee. But instead he’d started sneaking into Haven to see _her_. Elspeth knew envy was an emotion unbecoming for a Herald, but yesterday she had seen Dirk playing with the little boy who was calling him “Papa” and it reminded her of how Dirk used to play with her and treat her like a little sister. It seemed like Dirk had gone and gotten a whole new family and left her and the other Heralds behind. It wasn’t _fair._

: _Is it fair for Dirk to stay cocooned in with the Heralds? Never having his own family?:_ Gwena asked. _:He clearly loves her and the boy, would it be fair to deny him that?:_

Elspeth was forced to admit that Gwena had a point.

: _I still miss him.:_

_:Why don’t you reach out to Dirk? Try and get to know her? I bet if you were willing to spend time with him AND his family there’d be time for you.:_

Elspeth mulled it over, and decided she would do just that.

***

“How is the investigation into Dirk’s conduct going?” Selenay asked the members of the Circle gathered around the table before her.

“We’ve determined the story Reison has told about Dirk seducing Talia and carrying her and the boy away from the Hold in the middle of the night is complete horse shit,” said Kyril. “Talia and her son left five years ago, when Dirk was on his internship by Lake Evendim. They didn’t even meet until two years ago when Dirk was assigned to the Collegium, at that point Talia had been off the Holds three years. There is no way Talia leaving her husband can be blamed on Dirk.”

“Not that I expected otherwise, but that is a relief,” Selenay said.

“There is one problem though,” said Talamir. “Under the law, guardianship of a child must be decided by a Herald or judge when a marriage disintegrates. While I understand why Talia did not seek legal recourse, Reison could argue that she kidnapped their son, and _technically_ under the law he would have a case.”

“Why didn’t she seek out a Herald or a judge? I understand not trusting a judge in the Holderkin lands, but she could have easily sought out a Herald when she arrived in Haven,” Selenay said.

“Because young she was, and scared,” said Alberich.

“I don’t think it occurred to her that she’d be believed,” that was Terran. “She didn’t know Heralds could use Truth Spell or mental evidence until she’d already been in Haven some time. And I don’t think she’d ever been believed before. She reminds me in many ways of some of the Chosen we get from abusive families, and that’s _after_ being away from the Holds five years. I shudder to think how scared she must have been right after getting off of them.”

“The rumors that she’s seduced him with her Gift—either consciously or otherwise—is there anything to either back those up or dispel them?” Selenay asked. “Normally I wouldn’t give Court rumors another thought, but Dirk _did_ act very secretive about her at first, and the whole thing is just so odd.”

“I do not believe she has misused her Gift,” Talamir said. “For one thing, the Companions, including Rolan and Ahrodie, like her too much. If she were holding a Herald under her thrall they would hardly be showering her with affection, yet every Companion at the Collegium likes her. She is not a threat to him.”

“It’s true his behavior has been different, but I believe being in a relationship with a woman who’s able to look past his appearance explains it,” Terran said.

“That’s true, hopefully for their sake, then the rumors die down,” Selenay said.“So how do we proceed from here on the actual accusations?”

“Dirk is cleared of any wrong doing by the Circle. As for Talia and the possible kidnapping charge, since Reison has not accused _her_ of any wrong doing, we don’t see a need to intervene. If he does file charges against her we recommend they be brought before either a Herald or a judge with assistance from a Herald for Truth Spell and admission of memories as evidence,” said Talamir.

“What I do not understand is why he now comes?” said Alberich. “Here she has been, with the boy, for five years. Never has he showed an interest in tracking her down.”

The gathered Heralds looked at Alberich sharply. “You think someone is pulling his strings?” Kyril asked.

“Someone told him where she was, and about her and Dirk’s relationship,” said Talamir.

“But why? It’s not like Dirk has a lot of enemies,” Selenay said.

The gathered Heralds had no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


	9. Preaching in the Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy Plot and heavy fluff

Alberich slipped through the streets of Haven till he got to the tavern he was looking for. He wore the guise of an ordinary worker. Inside the tavern was loud and bustling, but it was the back room he was looking for. He found the door to it guarded by a big burly fellow. “I’m here for the meeting.” Alberich said.

The man guarding the door nodded, and let him in. Inside there were rows of benches with a space in front, and Alberich quickly found a seat. The room soon filled up. And a man in Holderfolk clothes stepped into the front of the space.

“Some of you have heard, how five years ago a Herald came to my steading and seduced my wife—a respectable woman—before riding off into the night with her and my son. Now I have done as I was advised, and filed a complaint with the Crown against this Herald and do you know whatI learned? Complaints against Heralds are decided by Heralds! How is this fair? I am to believe that because a white horse says so, that they will not favor their friends? Heralds are allowed to do whatever they think is _best_ because Heralds _know_ best _._ But can we really trust Heralds? Can we trust them to do what is in our best interest? After all, they’re only human! Don’t they make mistakes too?

“And when an ordinary judge makes a mistake or a bad decision it can be appealed. But not when a Herald makes a ruling! Why? Are Herald’s so perfect that we must never question them? If a Herald’s ruling can not be appealed, unlike a judge’s, does that mean the Herald’s are above the law?

“Certainly it seems that way! Back to my original story, the Herald who seduced my wife and kidnapped my son was found innocent by other Heralds. They took his word over mine. Because he’s a Herald, and I’m not! He ruined my family, my son doesn’t even know what I look like, but now calls him ‘Papa.’”

The man, who Alberich assumed was Talos Reison, continued in this vein for some time. Alberichcould tell that the audience was fairly receptive to his idea that the Heralds held too much power, and he wondered who the audience was made up of. He didn’t need Foresight to know that there would be trouble if Reison continued to preach his dislike of Heralds. Something needed to be done to deal with this situation before it got out of hand, since according to Alberich’s source Reison was holding talks like this one all around Haven, multiple times a week.

Before long, the meeting broke up and Alberich left, he needed to report this to the Queen and Talamir right away, and Talia and Dirk needed to be warned that it might be a good idea to stay in the Palace and Collegia complex lest an angry mob break out.

***

Talia was sitting in the living room of the suite she and her family had moved into in the Herald’s Wing, trying to make sense of the book Herald Talamir had lent her about the legal system. She wasn’t sure _why_ the Queen’s Own had insisted she read this book, or any of the others he’d lent her since they first met. She thought maybe he was trying to help her understand the Heralds around her. Or maybe he thought the mother of a Herald’s child should be better educated than she was. Hopefully the next book wouldn’t be another on courtly etiquette (there’d already been one on the subject). At least the books provided her with something to do, which given that her lessons on her Gift only took a couple hours a day and servants took care of most of what she was used to doing, she desperately needed.

She looked up from her book when she heard footsteps in the hall outside, it was just about time for Dirk to be back from his daily duties. Sure enough, the door opened but before Dirk could come in Andy had thrown himself on the Herald who scooped him up. “Papa! Papa! I missed you! Mama said when you got back we could for a ride on Ahrodie.”

“I said you could ask, little love. Papa might be tired and not feel up to it, but you can ask,” Talia gently corrected her son, then smiled up at her lover. “How was your day, dearheart?”

Dirk leaned down, still holding Andy, and gently kissed Talia. “Better, now that I’m here with my favorite people.”

“Can we go for a ride, Papa?”

“Maybe after dinner, we’ll see,” he sat down on the couch next to Talia and turned to her then.“Remember we had talked at some unspecified time about eating with the rest of the Collegium instead of in our rooms?” Talia nodded warily. “Think we could try it tonight?”

Talia didn’t want to say that most of the Heralds seemed to hate her lately, not with Andy listening. She sent Dirk a look that she hoped conveyed the thought clearly enough.

It must have. “It’s not as bad as it seems. Kris has come around. Talamir likes you. I think Alberich likes you too, but it’s always hard to tell with him. Skif even considers you a good friend. You told me Terran seemed sympathetic when he interviewed you. I really think people just need to get to know you, and that won’t happen if you stay holed up in here all the time. I can arrange through the Companions for Skif and Kris to meet us, that way you’ll have a guard of sorts.”

Talia sighed, she had eaten lunch in the Heraldic Collegium dining room with Dirk before they moved into the Heralds’ Wing, but since moving in and sensing the growing hostility from the other Heralds she had stayed in the rooms she shared with Dirk as much as possible. Dirk was right, she needed to get out of the suite more, and she needed to face the Circle sometime. “Alright.”

***

Elspeth watched Dirk and the little boy enter the dining hall, along with a very small and rather pregnant woman whom she assumed was the infamous Talia. The three of them sat next to Skif and across from Kris, with Talia between Skif and Dirk, and the little boy climbing over all of them, before settling between his mother and Dirk. She thought about Gwena’s suggestion, and wondered if now would be a good time to get to know Talia and the boy. She excused herself from her friends, and steeled herself.

“Can I sit with you?” She asked. Dirk looked surprised, but with a quick glance to the others in the party, nodded and she sat down across from him. “Hi, I’m Elspeth,” She held out a hand for Talia to shake. Talia took it, looking nervous.

“Talia,” she said shyly in a beautiful rich voice.

Elspeth turned to the boy. “And what’s your name?”

“I’m Andrean. But you can call me Andy, everyone else does.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” She said, then searching for something else to say. “I understand you’re studying at the Healer’s Collegium, Talia?” Though she noted the other woman was not in the uniform of Healer trainees. Odd.

“I’m not a full student there, I’m just taking lessons on my Gift which is related to theirs, though somehow different? I’m not really sure on all the intricacies of it. I’m sure Kris could explain the details of the Gifts better than I could,” Talia said and looked over at Kris who had his mouth full.

“Oh, that’s okay!” Elspeth really did not want a lecture on Gifts from Kris, he was almost as bad as Kyril. She’d try another topic. “How did you two meet?”

“I was attempting to mope in a tavern in Haven,” Dirk said. “Back when I’d first been transferred to the Collegium. And I couldn’t concentrate on a proper sulk because there she was, eating her dinner. I didn’t work up the courage to talk to her then, but I kept going back and eventually I did.”

They chatted some more as they ate dinner, not just Talia, Dirk and Elspeth, but Kris and Skif commenting too, and even little Andy. Elspeth was surprised by how charming she found Andy. “Papa? Did you decide if we can go for a ride after dinner?” He asked tugging on Dirk’s uniform toward the end of dinner.

Dirk looked like he had _not_ decided, and was quickly considering different factors that he’d meant to think about earlier. Elspeth thought just maybe she could help. “Andy, if it’s okay with your parents would you want to go riding with me instead? That’ll give you two some time by yourselves.” She glanced at Dirk and Talia.

Talia gave Dirk a look that Elspeth couldn’t read, but it seemed that he could. “It’s fine with us. Do you want to Andy?”

“On your Companion?” Elspeth nodded. “What’s her name?”

“Gwena.”

“Alright,” he said, then when Talia cleared her throat continued. “Thank you Mistress Elspeth.”

Elspeth thought she might melt from the adorableness right then and there.

***

“It’s nice to have another baby-sitter,” Talia sighed.

“It really is,” Dirk agreed. They were both sated and relaxed and sprawled out in their bed sans clothes. “What’d you think of dinner?”

“Well, it was the same food as we’d’ve had in the suite,” Talia teased, only to be smacked in the face by a pillow. “Ah! You would smack _me_ the future mother of you child with a pillow?”

“Current mother of my child too. Andy’s just as much mine as the baby.” Talia’s heart melted significantly at Dirk’s offhand pronouncement.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I love you.”

“Pretty certain it’s me that doesn’t deserve you, my love,” Dirk said and kissed her, just a quick peck on the lips. “But you didn’t answer the question, what did you think of dinner?”

“It was better than I expected. I’d still like to have it just us sometimes, but I wouldn’t mind eating in the Dining Hall more either. Though you’re going to have to teach Andy enough Court etiquette to get by. I about died of mortification when he called the Heir to the Throne ‘Mistress.’”

Dirk laughed. “It would have been the perfectly proper form of address for most women in the City where he’s used to.”

“True,” Talia grinned, then sobered. “But, I was thinking—even after HE goes back to his Hold, it might make sense to stay here in the Herald’s Wing, at least for a bit.”

“We can live anywhere that makes you happy, but can I ask what brought this about? I know how much you liked the house, I’m still sorry we had to give it up.” Dirk reached over and began playing with her hair affectionately, they’d given up the lease on the house rather than pay for it while they were living in the Palace.

“It was tight to afford the rent on that place on your stipend alone, since I was too sick to work with my Gift developing. With Andy I just strapped him onto my chest and went back into the fields, butI don’t think I’ll be able to get a job in a shop with a baby strapped to me.”

“Is that what you want though? If you want us to get another house we’ll make it work, even on my income alone.”

“It’s not just that,” Talia sighed. “I’ve been thinking about studying Mindhealing. And in the City my friends are scattered between all the neighborhoods I’ve lived in. But,” and here she looked over at Dirk shyly “I’m starting to really like some of the people here. Although they still confuse me.”

“So you _don’t_ think the whole Circle hates you then?”

“I’m not sure, it wasn’t as bad tonight as it was before. And anyway, there’s no use making a decision now, I just wanted to bring it up to think about.”

“I’m glad you did. I—“ Dirk glanced at the candle on the side table and groaned. “Elspeth is going to be bringing Andy back soon. I should get dressed.”

Talia groaned and reached for her robe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Talia seems more like cannon Talia and less like Talia from my story in the last scene it's because she's alone with Dirk. I figure she's at her most confident when alone with him. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated


	10. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of and attempted honor killing

Lord Orthallen looked at the commoner who was making demands of him—not that he knew who it was he was making demands of. “I don’t understand why you’re so set on her given what I’m paying you.”

“You’re paying me to be away from my planting, not to cover the insult to my honor that has now been broadcast through Haven,” Talos said. “I want her delivered to me. With her out of the way it’ll be a simple matter of getting custody of my son back.”

Orthallen considered it, it would cause quite a stir if Dirk tried to fight for custody of the boy, which he was almost certain to do if what Kris had told him was right. “Alright.”

***

Talia was walking to the Healer’s Collegium one morning in the beginning of June when she felt someone grab her from behind. Before she could struggle, something smelly was pressed over her nose. She found she couldn’t breathe, much less fight back. Her last thought before she passed out was to hope Andy was okay.

She came to with an aching head and bound wrists and ankles in what looked like a storage room. Her head was foggy, but she still had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Talos had taken her, though how he had gotten onto the Collegia grounds to do so she didn’t know. She needed to escape, otherwise he would kill her and the baby. He’d have to, to preserve his honor. He wouldn’t be able to allow his wife to live, pregnant with another man’s child. With her dead and out of the way, there would be no dispute for custody of Andy, that was if he hadn’t taken Andy as well. She was terrified for not only her sake, but the baby’s. But she couldn’t sit here and wait, she had to think of a plan.

Talia was still trying to think of something when the door to the storage room opened, and Talos walked in. He looked mostly like she remembered; still as handsome as ever, his eyes still as cruel. “Well, you’re awake. I wasn’t sure if you would be. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up, I didn’t see any point in doing this while you were unconscious. You know you’ve brought dishonor all of Talosholding, I really have no choice in this. You’ve done this to yourself.”

The Talia who fled the Holds five and half years ago would have been panicking now, but this Talia was different. She’d journeyed to a far away city and reinvented herself, been a single mother and provided for her son, she’d found someone who believed in her, she’d lived at the Palace, she’d call the Queen by her first name. And she had a Gift.On instinct, Talia reached out with her Gift and did _something_ , and Talos’ eyes rolled up in his head. He fell back unconscious and promptly hit his head when he landed on a crate. Well, that was an improvement, now Talia just needed to figure how to get out of here before he came to.

***

Dirk was teaching a swordsmanship class, when he got an inkling of suspicion that something was _wrong_ with Talia that continued to grow. Was it the baby? Why was he sensing it? He didn’t have any kind of Foresight or Empathy or anything. Fetching wouldn’t tell him if something was wrong with a loved one, and his weak Mindspeech wouldn’t do it either. But something was wrong, he was certain of it. : _Ahrodie, thoughts?:_

_:You’re right, you’re sensing that something is wrong. You should check on her as soon as possible.:_

Dirk called an early halt to the class, and went to talk to Alberich. “Alberich, I can’t explain it. But I think something is wrong with Talia. Something big. Ahrodie agrees and thinks I should check on her.”

“Go, combine our classes for the rest of the day if need be we will. Go check on her you shall.”

Dirk didn’t need telling twice, he hurried away.

***

Alberich was thoughtful for a moment, it was interesting that Dirk could sense something wrong with Talia. _:A life bond?:_ He asked Kantor.

_:I think so, but Ahrodie isn’t being very forthcoming.:_

_:Well, let us hope for both their sakes that everything is okay.:_

****

By now Talia should have finished her classes at the Healers’ Collegium, so Dirk went back to their suite. She wasn’t there. In fact there had been no sign that she had returned from her classes.

Next Dirk went to see if she picked up Andy from Kris’ office. He found the child playing happily in a corner with his blocks. “Talia hasn’t picked him up yet?” He asked Kris.

“No,” said Kris. “I assumed her classes ran long. Why?”

“I can’t explain how I know, but something’s wrong with her.”

Oddly enough, Kris didn’t ask questions. “We should check the Healers’. If she was there and started having problems they might have been too busy to alert you. Hold on and I’ll drop this one at Gaytha’s.”

They dropped an anxious Andy at Gaytha’s (and Dirk felt quite terrible for speaking so plainly in front of the child in his own concern) and went to the House of Healing. What they learned there was not good.

“Talia missed today’s lessons,” Devan said. “I assumed the babe was giving her trouble. I sent a page ‘round to check on her, but I admit I forgot to follow up. Why? What’s wrong?”

Dirk and Kris ran out of the House of Healing before answering him, and stopped outside. “Reison must have her,” Dirk said. “Can you Scry the city for her? She’s gotta still be close.”

“Yes, can you get others involved? If what Alberich told you is true about him gaining followers, it may take more than the two of us to rescue her.”

***

Talia was trying to free herself of the bonds holding her hands using a nail she had pulled from the wall, when she heard a commotion on the other side of thedoor to the storage room. Desperately she hoped it was rescue and _not_ any of the terrible images her mind conjured up. Her hopes were confirmed when the door burst open to reveal Dirk, Kris, and Alberich.

“Talia, love, are you alright?” Dirk asked.

“I am now,” she said relieved. “Is Andy okay?” Dirk used his belt knife to cut away the ropes on her hands and ankles. She had never been more glad to see someone in her life.

“He’s with Gaytha.”

“He, however, is dead.” Alberich said looking over Talos.

“What? I thought I just knocked him unconscious!” Talia exclaimed.

“No expert am I, but the fall to be at fault, I would assume.” Alberich said.

“How did you knock him unconscious?” Kris asked.

“I don’t know. I just reached out with my Gift on instinct. He was going to kill the baby and me. I know he was!”

“Shush love, you’re not in any trouble,” Dirk said. “I’m going to take her home and get her looked at by the Healers.”

The other Heralds agreed.

***

“She used her Gift to kill him?” Selenay asked.

“No, she used her Gift to knock him unconscious, the Healers say what killed him was hitting his head on a crate when he fell.” Kris clarified.

“That _is_ an important distinction,” the Queen said. “I don’t anticipate a problem given that she was in fear for her life—and the life of her child—but I think it wise that she remain on the Collegia grounds until the Circle can clear her of any wrong doing.”

“I’ll pass it along. We also need to look into how she was _taken_ from Collegium grounds.”

“Yes, two servants have been arrested, but under Truthspell they admitted they didn’t know who paid them.”

***

Dirk was looking after Talia who was resting on the couch a few days later when the Queen came to visit. “How are you doing dear?” Selenay asked.

“I’m alright,” Talia said. “A little shook up, but relieved.”

“And no effects from the potion he used?”

“The Healers say none whatsoever. And believe me, I’ve been checked out by them.”

“What can we do for you?” Dirk asked.

“Well, there’s been some upheaval in the City since the incident. Some of Reison’s followers—already unhappy with the Heralds—are displeased that Talia was cleared. The Circle thought it might be a good idea for the two you to disappear for a little while,” Selenay said. “Dirk, would you like to visit your parents for Midsummer and stay till after the birth?”

“I’m not sure it’s a great idea for us to be traveling right now. I can’t imagine that riding is going to be very comfortable for Talia at the moment,” he said. “Although I’m sure my parents would appreciate it. They’re a little put out by not having met her and Andy yet.”

“You mean they’re put out by your lack of writing, dear,” Talia said. “I’m not exactly thrilled by the idea of a long ride in my current condition, but it sounds like you want us gone for a bit.”

“Yes, well, there’s some unrest in Haven. I think it would be good if you were more…out of the public eye for a little bit. Even in the Collegium you’re hardly removed from view.” Selenay said.

“I suppose if it would help the Circle we could do it,” Talia said. “I know I’ve caused a lot of problems for them.”

“ _Talos_ caused a lot of problems for them, not you,” Dirk corrected. “If it helps for us to go see my parents, at least they would be very happy with that solution. But we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, or if you feel like it would be too much. And we’re definitely not doing it without approval from your Healers.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to go without approval from the Healers,” the Queen said. “But we really do think it’s better if you disappear for a little bit.” While Dirk was willing to die for the Circle, he was a little annoyed that they felt asking Talia—who was _not_ a Herald as everyone kept reminding him—to travel that kind of distance while six and a half months pregnant was reasonable. Especially since they would never have considered it if she weren’t involved with him. _He_ had agreed to dedicate his life to Queen and Country, his family had _not._

“Your Majesty,” like most of the Heralds he usually called her by name, but she was here as the Queen, and if was going to be disrespectful, he might as well be polite about it, “ _I_ am yours to command, _Talia_ is not.”

“Dirk, it’s alright. I want to help,” Talia said. Dirk heard what she did not say as well. She didn’t want to be a burden to the Circle. He had just managed to convince her that the other Heralds didn’t hate her, and now they were ordering her away. He sighed, he would fight the Circle for Talia but if she was already decided it was no use.

“If we waited till the break in the Collegia schedule for Midsummer, Kris and Skif might want to come as well, they have a standing invite there,” he said. “And then we would have enough Companions for you and Andy to ride pillion. If we stayed till after the birth, Kris and and Skif would have to come back sooner, but we could buy a horse up North and ride back slower.”

“We’ll have to stay till I’ve recovered from the birth. I barely feel up to a long ride now, much further along and it’ll be impossible. At least we won’t be short on Healers at your parents’ between your mother and sisters.”

“I would prefer if you could leave as soon as possible rather than wait for the Collegia break. Terran can manage the Collegium until after Midsummer, so Kris should be able to go with you whenever you’re able to leave, and that would give you enough Companions. Skif and Alberich can cover your classes till the break, and then if Skif wishes he can join you,” Selenay said.

“I don’t think Andy and I can be ready to leave tomorrow—we’re not Heralds used to traveling on a moment’s notice—but it should only take a few days for us to get sorted,” said Talia.

“I’d like to write to my parents and let them know we’re coming; I would appreciate it if you could send it by courier so it gets there before we do.” Normally Dirk wouldn’t have dared request a courier just to deliver a letter to his parents, but if the Circle was going to make demands of Talia and his parents they could very well provide a courier.

“Of course,” Selenay said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about 2/3 done, but I've started work on a sequel. I'm attempting to post now twice a week (Fridays and Tuesdays), we'll see if it works.
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated.


	11. Dirk's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Dirk's Family

“Grandma! They’re almost here!” Melanie identified the youngster yelling as Havryil, her oldest grandchild, and carefully finished bottling the medicine she’d been making in her work room. She’d sent some of the older grandchildren out to keep watch for her guests at the overlook. They’d been watching for the past few days, but she hadn’t really expected the visitors for at least another week, given that the travelers included a six year old and a rather pregnant woman.

“Thank you, Havryil. You go get the men from the fields now, I think they’re in the north field. Wilma, go bring in Jenna and Pria, they should be in the barns.” With her two oldest grandchildren hurrying off to do as they were told, Melanie went to organize those of her family still in the house; that was Kera and Mia, who were cutting long strips of clean cloth to make bandages in preparation for future patients.

Dirk’s letter had said they’d be coming via Companion, with this Talia and the boy riding pillion, so they’d probably be at the house in about fifteen minutes. Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later she heard the bells of their tack and the chime of the Companions’ hooves.

The riders rode up to find the entire Ainsley family (minus Dirk of course) waiting in front of the large main house. A little boy sat in front of Kris on his Tantris, and Ahrodie carried a very small, very pregnant, dark haired woman riding in front of Dirk. The Companions stopped; Kris dismounted and swung the boy down. The boy shyly clung to Kris once he’d been placed on the ground. Dirk dismounted as well, and then Ahrodie kneeled down and he helped the woman off.

For once, Melanie’s grandchildren were being fairly restrained and not rushing their Uncles Kris and Dirk. She wondered if it was the shyness of the other child or the strange woman that was holding them back.

“You must be Andy,” Melanie said smiling to the boy, who looked like he was trying to hide behind Kris. “Dirk’s written me all about you. You can call me Grandma. Would you like to meet your cousins?” Andy looked at his mother and Dirk, and at their encouraging nods came out from around Kris. “Wilma!” Melanie called.

“Yes, Grandma?” Wilma said, presenting herself in front of Melanie.

“Andy, this is Wilma, she’s just a few months older than you. She’s going to introduce you to the other children and show you around so you don’t get bored. If you want anything to eat or to lie down just ask Aunt Ryta,” she pointed to her youngest daughter who was waving. “That’s her.”

“Come on Andy! Mama said I can take a break from chores for part of today so let’s go play!” Wilma said as she tugged Andy off.

***

Part of Dirk was relieved that his mother had heeded his letter begging for Andy to be treated like part of the family. The other part was not amused by how quickly she had gotten the children out of the way so the adults could interrogate him and Talia without distraction. He wasn’t sure which he was less looking forward to answering for, the lack of letters or the lack of a wedding. Hopefully he could protect Talia at least somewhat.

He cleared his throat. “Mother, Father, I know we need to talk, but I think Talia needs a rest and a hot bath; the trip has not been easy on her,” that much was true at least. Out of the habit of riding and six and half months pregnant did not make for a very comfortable journey—Companion back or not. “Let’s get her settled and then I’ll answer your questions.”

“Let’s start with introductions,” his mother said. “You must be Talia.” The friendly smile she had had for Andy was gone, but at least she wasn’t being unwelcoming. “Then Mia can help you get a hot bath and a rest. I’m Melanie, that’s my husband Kadric. Our eldest over there is Kera, who’s a Healer, she and her husband Lyle have four children including Wilma, who you met, you’ll meet the others later. Next is Pria, she’s married to Fabian, they have two. Jenna and Cyprian have two and another on the way. Then comes Dirk. After him is Mia, who graduated recently from the Healer’s Collegium, then Ryta, and finally my youngest son Bran.” As she said each person’s name they waved. “Bran will look after the Companions. Ryta will take care of the children too young to have run off already. Mia will get Talia settled and check on her to make sure the journey wasn’t too rough. You two,” she turned to Kris and Dirk “will come with me.”

***

The dining room was quickly taken over for the purpose of interrogating Dirk and Kris. In addition to his parents Dirk’s older sisters and their husbands were present.

“You have some explaining to do, son.” His father said. “I don’t know which has hurt us more deeply: not telling us, or the way you and Talia have apparently been livingas husband and wife without the benefit of matrimony. I know Heralds do things differently, but she’s _pregnant_. What have you been thinking?”

“I’ve been thinking that I would have married her by now if it weren’t for certain…legal details.”

“Legal details?” Lyle asked. “What _kind_ of legal details?”

“There was a slight—problem—with the dissolution of her previous marriage to Andy’s father,” Dirk admitted.

“Dirk Rodger Ainsley, _explain.”_ His mother said. “Now.”

He sighed. “You should know she was raised Holderkin, they do things—differently. She was thirteen when her father married her off to Talos, he was her father’s age and already had a number of wives.” He ignored the grimaces and gasps from a number of people in the room, he didn’t like baring Talia’s past in front of everyone, but they’d talked about it and agreed that it was important that his family understand the dynamic between her and Talos. “He was not a good nor a gentle husband; she still has scars. After Andy was born she decided for his sake to leave. She left about five years ago and came to Haven. She was fifteen.

“The thing is, she was too scared to go to a judge and ask for a divorce. So she just changed her name and told people she was a widow,” Dirk said. “She never particularly had reason to seek a legal divorce until she started seeing me, and that’s when it got more complicated.”

“Why?” Asked Kera.

“Because she couldn’t just go to judge. Technically, under the law, she’d kidnapped Andy. The law requires a timely hearing for custody when a marriage dissolves, and since she’d never sought one because she was too scared—she could have been charged with kidnapping.”

“But a Herald would have understood,” Jenna said. “Wouldn’t they?”

“But with me in the picture her husband would have said a Herald was biased,” Dirk explained. “Depending on the Herald, they might have sent it to a judge, and then we’d’ve been right back where we were.”

“So, that’s it then?” asked Lyle.

“That was pretty much it until—well, I’d rather not go into it—suffice to say about two weeks ago the situation changed—but I haven’t had a chance to talk to her about the future. It’s complicated. Long story short she actually is a widow now—but please don’t push for a wedding in front of her—I’m not sure how she feels about it and it is rather recent.”

“We won’t,” His mother said. “But you still could have _written_ us about her. About the baby coming. Hearing about it from someone else was awful. From what we’ve heard, it sounds like we were the absolute last people to find out. And that hurts.”

Dirk hung his head. “I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t tell anyone about Talia at first. Not even him,” he pointed to Kris. “And then they knew she existed but never met her. Then introducing her to everyone happened very fast when she started lessons on her Gift, and the news about the baby just sort of spread. I didn’t know how to tell you. You know how bad I am with letters. The next thing I knew I got your letter that you already knew.”

“Sending you a list of questions did seem to help you write. At least we got back an actual letter and not a two line note,” his mother said.

“It did help.” Dirk agreed.

“Kris, you could have said something when you wrote,” Dirk’s mother said.

“Not my place too,” Kris said. Not for the first time, Dirk was grateful for his oath brother. He knew Kris had thought he’d already written his parents, but the loyalty of not saying that was appreciated.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to hope that Talia is a better letter writer than you are,” Kera said, causing Dirk to smile. “We’ll just have to get on her good side, surely _she’ll_ be able to keep us informed of your life.”

“I’m sure she can be talked into that,” Dirk said. “Unlike me, she actually really enjoys the written word.”

Dirk’s father said. “Now if everyone else here is done, I’d like to talk to my son privately.” After the room had emptied out he turned to Dirk and spoke. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but did you kill her husband?”

“NO!” Dirk cried, then admitted “But you’re sort of on the right track.”

“Kris? Or Skif?”

“No, it was Talia herself. She didn’t mean to! And it was self-defense! He was going to kill her and the baby. Please don’t hold it against her.”

“You’re worried she’ll feel guilty if you bring up the idea of a wedding so soon after?”

Dirk nodded miserably. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to marry Talia, but she’d seemed a little different since The Incident and he needed to get a better idea of where her head was at before he brought it up. Still, Skif was bringing a certain package just in case.

“Well, I’ll be sure no one bothers you about it. I’ll let you go check on her then.”

“Thanks,” Dirk said and then went to find Talia.

He found her in a rocker in the otherwise empty living room. She was stretched out, feet up on a stool, eyes closed and a look of bliss on her face. He paused in the doorway to the living room to take in the scene.

“Dirk?” She said and reached out a hand toward him without opening her eyes.

He walked into the room and took her hand. “How are you feeling?” He asked and kissed her forehead.

“Better than I have in days. I took a hot bath, and Mia had this wonderful balm for my muscles, she’s nice. How’d the interrogation go?”

“Not as horrible as I was afraid. I think they’re planning a campaign to get you to take over the letter writing duties from me.”

Talia snorted. “That would make sense. You have admittedly been somewhat negligent.”

Dirk knew better than to argue when she was right, so he just kissed her forehead again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	12. Conversation under a tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Skif

Three days before Midsummer, just a few days after he had arrived, Skif found Talia resting under a tree on a blanket and a pile of cushions that had been brought from the main house. “Hello Skif,” she said as he approached.

“You look comfortable,” he said and sat beside her on the blanket.

“As comfortable as I can be right now, I think this little one is sitting on a vital organ. I’ll tell you, having the entire clan waiting on me hand and foot is definitely a preferable way to spend a pregnancy than how it was when I had Andy.”

Skif laughed. “Admit it, you’ve been enjoying it.”

“I have, but—it’s confusing.”

“True, I’ve gathered talking to you that your own family wasn’t this—this,” he said gesturing vaguely.

Talia shook her head. “It was a big enough adjustment with Dirk not being what I was accustomed to—in a good way of course—but his whole family is—rather—a lot.”

“I had a similar adjustment when I was a kid. I told you about Bezie and the others?” At her nod he continued. “Well, going from my uncle to that was quite an experience!” he paused and then continued. “I remember being shocked at how free Bezie was with food—he’d even let me have seconds if we had enough. Now I know that it’s wrong that was ever shocking to me, but I didn’t then.”

Talia looked at Skif as if debating something, then spoke. “I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the happy faces to fall alway. I know that for the most part it won’t.” Skif looked at her questioningly and she blushed. “I’ve—been monitoring the people around me some with my Gift—not a whole lot, just enough to tell if I’m in danger. I’ve been doing it since…well, you know. I’d thought I was safe at the Collegia but apparently I wasn’t, so it was either this or never feel safe again.”

“No, I understand,” he’d been worried about how well she seemed to be coping with the aftermath of the kidnapping, now that he knew the reason he could relax. Yes, there were potential questions about the ethics of using a Gift like hers like that, but the Companions still liked her, and if all she was doing was using it too feel safe it was probably significantly more ethical than a lot of what Skif and Alberich did covertly. He’d leave the question of ethics to someone else. “But you seem like something else is bothering you?”

“It’s one of those philosophical/ethical things you always say Kris is better at.”

“Are you going to talk to Kris about it?” At her _look_ he shrugged, “So, I guess you’re stuck with me, the second best.”

She sighed, “Is it ethically wrong for me to marry Dirk given that the only reason I can is because I just murdered Talos? It feels wrong.”

Skif tried not to blanch, lot to go through there. “First, you did not murder Talos, you accidentally killed him in self-defense—huge difference. Second, shouldn’t you be talking to Dirk about this?”

“I need to figure out what I think before I dump this on Dirk—he’s too involved. Besides, you asked.”

She had a point too. Damn it. “Okay, well, do you think you were wrong to kill Talos?”

“I don’t know,” she let out a heavy sigh. “I feel guilty, whether I should I don’t know.”

“Well, what would you say if you were the Herald overseeing the case?”He asked.

She looked at him strangely, “If I was—fine, I’ll play along. I had every reason to believe he would kill not just me but the baby. The law makes allowances for self defense, according to the two law books Talamir lent me.”

“Why is Talamir lending you law books?” She’d mentioned the etiquette book to him, that at least had made sense if she was living at the palace.

“I don’t know. I think he wants me to understand Heralds better? Back to the topic at hand, not only did I react in self-defense, I also attempted to be non-lethal. So if I were the Herald judging the case I would have to find myself in the clear. Which was what how it played out.”

“So why do you feel guilty?” Skif probed.

“Because wouldn’t marrying Dirk right after—something I couldn’t do before—be profiting off Talos’ death?”

Skif thought for a moment. “I think that depends on _why_ you want to marry him and why you want it to be _now.”_

 _“_ The why is because I love him more than anything and I’m tired of it not being official. Do you really have to ask about the timing? I should think just looking at me it’s fairly obvious.” The last part she said rather dryly.

“But is it for your sake or the baby’s?” He asked.

“I think for the baby. He doesn’t need the dishonor of being born out of wedlock. But what if I’m really doing it for myself? And what if I’m a horrible mother for even questioning this and not grabbing with both hands the opportunity for my baby to be legitimate?”

“You’re not a horrible mother for questioning your motives, although in this case I think your motives are fine. You’re just human, same as all of us.”

“So you think I should marry him?”

“I think Talos ruined your life enough when he was alive, you shouldn’t give him the power to control it after he’s dead.”

Talia nodded at the wisdom in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I've been stressed and having trouble writing.   
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.


	13. Midsummer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia and Dirk celebrate her birthday and Midsummer's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. Much thanks to leannmanderson without whom I would not have gotten off my butt and written anything.
> 
> Hopefully I can resume more frequent posting.

The morning of Midsummer’s Eve Talia was surprised when she came out of the room she shared with Dirk to greeted by his mother. “Happy Birthing Day dear, we’ll have the others around at lunch to celebrate before the traditional Midsummer’s Eve gathering tonight. I know it’s a little different, but it’ll just be the family this year at the gathering. Now sit and have some breakfast! The others will be here soon to give you your Birthing Day gifts!”

Talia sat around the table, and soon everyone was gathered around as well and wishing her a happy birthing day. Normally, the different households all ate breakfast separately, but today they had all come over and were happily digging into the piles of food Melanie had made.

“So Talia, how do you normally celebrate your Birthing Day?” Asked Mia.

“Well,” Talia said “until I came to Haven I never had. Not really. Since then I usually meet for breakfast with some of my friends. Then we can enjoy the Haven celebrations for Midsummer’s Eve after.” Everyone had cleared their plates by now and the group was making it’s way into the living room for presents.

They settled down and Dirk brought over a small box. “Happy Birthing Day, love.” He said and handing it to Talia.

She opened it to reveal a beaded design of a Companion head hanging from a braided white cord. “Is that?”

“It’s Ahrodie’s tail hair. I wanted you to have something from both of us. She agreed.”

“Dirk! Thank you! And I’ll have to bring Ahrodie a treat as a thank you too.”

“Well how are the rest of us going to compete with that?” Skif joked. “Here’s my gift Talia, hope you like it.”

Skif’s gift was a book of poetry, and Kris gave her a copy of a music book that Dirk and he both had. Every time they’d played together she’d been forced to share with Dirk, now she wouldn’t be.

But it was the last gift that was the biggest. Kadric spoke up as Bran went to fetch it. “Talia, we’ve enjoyed having you here. And even though you and Dirk aren’t—well never mind. You’re having our grandchild which makes you family. And that’s important. And there’s something that everyone in this family has, and when we heard you’d been borrowing Dirk’s we all went in together to get this for you.” Bran came back and she saw what “this” was. It was a harpcase, and inside was the most beautiful harp.

“Thank you!” Talia cried as she reached out to touch it.

###

Talia and Dirk were curled together later that night under the stars after sneaking away from the Midsummer’s Eve celebrations, when Talia decided it was a good idea to bring up the topic she’d wanted to address.

“I’ve…been thinking,” she said. They were entwined facing each other under a cloak; legs wrapped together and arms encircling the other.

“Yes, love?”

“I think—that is if you still want—I think we should get married.”

Dirk smiled, “I do still want. I was afraid to bring it up, I didn’t want to push the issue after—well I wanted to give you time.”

“Which I appreciate. I needed it. I wasn’t sure how I felt at first. There was a lot of guilt. But Skif helped me see past that.”

“He’s a good friend, to both of us. I’m glad you two get on as well as you do,” Dirk said. “It seems you and Kris have been getting along better too.”

“That confuses me. Back when nobody was suspicious of me he was, then Talos showed up and all of a sudden he’s treating me like a long lost sister? Like you treat your sister, not like any of my brothers ever treated me. He’s volunteering to watch Andy and playing with him! It was like an overnight personality change!”

Dirk sighed and spoke “We’d—had a discussion—about his suspicions toward you while on our mission, but I was surprised at how quickly he turned around. I think Tantris has something to do with it, but Hellfires if I know what he said.”

“I guess that could explain it. It’s kind of amazing how wise the Companions seem to be. Not that I would know from personal experience.”

“You may not have spoken to a Companion, but you have _far_ more experience with them than most non-Heralds. And,” he added with a grin, “they all seem to love you which is a bit of wisdom from them that I highly agree with.” Gently he started to kiss her but she seemed hesitant for a second. “What is it, love?”

“Just one other thing, is your family _hiding_ me?”

“Well too be fair, I think they’re actually hiding _us_. But it does seem awfully odd that we had a Midsummer’s Eve gathering with just the family. I know they weren’t happy about us not being married, what with the babe on the way and all. They agreed to leave us alone about it, but I couldn’t make them _like_ it. It’s part of why I didn’t want to bring you here right now, I was afraid they’d be like this—or worse actually. But…”

Talia smiled and stroked his cheek. “But I insisted that we not make things harder for the Queen. They’ve been very kind to me, even if they don’t fully approve. I was very touched by the harp. They’ve been kinder than I could have anticipated really. I hope when we get married it’ll be enough to bring them fully around—speaking of which we should do that sooner rather than later.”

“You’re not marrying me just because you want to bring them around are you? Because what they think doesn’t matter.”

“No Dirk, I want to marry you because I love you with all my heart.”

####

Dirk woke before Talia the next morning and remembered the package Skif had brought him from Haven, it was currently in the pocket of his trousers. He’d thought about getting it last night, but it had seemed better to wait and do a proper presentation, and he had the perfect idea.

###

Talia woke to the smell of flowers around her. She was unhappy to find herself without Dirk’s warmth under the cloak, but when she opened her eyes she found his Midsummer bouquet—the source of the smell—in the spot he had vacated. She reached out a hand and picked it up.

“Good morning Little Bird.” She turned. Dirk was dressed already and sitting on a nearby log carving a stick. By his feet were bouquets for his sisters and mother.

Talia pulled the blanket around her as she sniffed the pink and purple flowers. “These are gorgeous! Thank you, love.”

“Look at the stem.”

Talia looked at the stem was gold ring with a large blue sapphire nestled between two garnets. “Dirk!” She turned to look at him again and he was down on one knee.

“Talia, Little Bird, will you marry me?”

“YES!” She cried as she launched herself at him. Dirk caught her in his arms, luckily he was well braced for the impact. She began to cover his face in kisses which he enthusiastically returned. They were stopped from going too far, by the sound of laughter coming through the trees.

“Er, I should probably get dressed and we can go tell the others,” Talia said blushing.

“That’s probably a good idea.”

In no time at all Talia was dressed. “One more thing Little Bird,” Dirk said and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and opened it before taking out the contents: a gold chain. “I know your fingers have been swollen with the babe, so I thought I’d get you this so that you could still wear the ring.”

It was at this pronouncement that Talia promptly burst into tears.

###

Dirk wasn’t entirely sure why Talia was crying and he was a little worried that he’d done something terrible, so he just held her in his arms and made soothing noises until she was done and willing to talk about it. After, she wiped her tears on his shirt. “Did I do something wrong, love?”

“No, you did everything right. More right than I could possibly have imagined. I’m just so happy and the baby—“

“Is something wrong with the baby?” Dirk asked anxiously.

“No! Nothing like that. I cried all through my pregnancy with Andy, the littlest thing would set me off. This one hasn’t made me cry without reason before, but I was just so overwhelmed with happiness.”

Dirk thought he got the gist of what Talia was saying. He gave her a moment to collect herself, then helped her put the ring on the chain around her neck, before suggesting they head back to the the main house to meet the others for breakfast.

On the way back they ran into Kris. He had stayed with the children last night, but seemed to have gone out in the morning to pick flowers. In his hands were several bouquets of small white flowers.

“Talia! Perfect, I have flowers for you,” Kris said, and handed her a bouquet.

Talia sniffed it. “Kris, these are the most divine flowers! They have the most amazing smell! And Dirk and I have news,” She glanced at Dirk and he gave a tiny nod, then she pulled the ring out its spot on the chain around her neck.

“Is that…?” Kris asked.

“Yes,” Dirk answered. “We’re getting married! Finally!”

“Congratulations both of you!” Kris said sincerely. “And, since you liked those flowers so much, I’ll be happy to gather them for your wedding garland!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are dearly appreciated.


	14. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding and the Deathbell rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

Two days after Midsummer the adults sat down to plan the wedding.

“We should have it before Kris and Skif have to go back to the Collegium,” Talia said.

“Agreed,” said Dirk. “How fast do we think we can throw everything together?”

“How about we have the ceremony in a week, and a party with the neighbors the day after?” Asked Melanie. “We’ll introduce you two as already married at the party and can skim over details.”

Talia and Dirk shared grin. Well at least the conspiracy to hide them was coming to a close.

“That sounds lovely,” Talia said.

“I believe Kris has priority on Best Man,” Dirk said.

Kris nodded in recognition to the conversation they had had many months ago. “I believe Talia would like those little white flowers—what are they called, Maiden’s Hope?”

“Oh definitely, those were so delightful,” Talia said. “I’ll ask Andy to be ring bearer, I’m sure he’ll find the idea quite exciting. Who’s going to officiate?”

“I—er—brought the paperwork from Haven. If you want me to do it,” said Skif. “If you wouldn’t rather have a priest. I had a feeling it might be needed since Dirk asked me to pick up the ring from the jewelers.”

Talia and Dirk exchanged glances, before Dirk answered. “Yes, that would be appreciated. Thank you Skif.”

“I don’t know what we’re going to do about a dress,” Melanie said. “Normally I would recommend we take in one of the older girls’ wedding dresses, but… well—“

Talia looked at her rather large abdomen, which seemed to get bigger every time she looked at it. “Yes. Well there’s nothing for it, we’ll use one of my maternity dresses. If we have time maybe we can add some ribbon or something?”

“Yes, that would be lovely. I have several spools of different colors of ribbon I bought at the spring faire. We’ll find something to go with whichever dress we pick. And I have some combs that would look lovely in your hair,” Melanie said. “As for food we can do something simple for the day of the wedding and then prepare a feast for the introduction to neighbors if that’s all right.”

Later that day Melanie, Talia, and all of Dirk’s sister were squeezed into Dirk’s old childhood bedroom that was now hosting Talia and Dirk. They were going through Talia’s maternity dresses—all four of them—to find her wedding dress.

“I think the brown one brings out your eyes, and we could use the gold colored ribbon,” said Mia.

“I like this one, if only it weren’t green,” that was Ryta.

“What’s wrong with green?” Talia asked. The green dressalready had substantial embroidery.

Pria and Jenna looked at each other before Pria spoke. “It’s just a superstition, but they say brides in green will attract Vanyel’s Curse. I don’t know why the Curse would protect everyone but brides in green, but no one around here would dare get married in green.”

Talia nodded, she wasn’t sure how she felt about the stories of Vanyel’s Curse, Dirk swore it was absolutely true, and still in effect today. It sounded a little overly romantic to her, the idea of a dying hero using his last breath to cast a curse that would turn the forest into a living embodiment of protection for the people. Melodramatic even. She loved the idea as a story though, but things like that didn’t happen in the real world. However, she didn’t really think there was anything to be gained by pointing out the ridiculousness to Northerners. “What do people think about the blue?”

****

The wedding itself was fairly non-eventful (Talia wore the brown dress, now dressed up with gold ribbon), and the day of the Introduction To The Neighbors arrived. Talia wore the brown dress again, and Dirk wore a formal uniform (which Skif had _also_ had the foresight to bring, thank goodness somebody was prepared for a wedding). Mia was just doing the finishing touches on Talia’s hair in Melanie and Kadric’s room while Dirk watched from the bed in his (currently) spotless Whites.

“Um, just so you’re aware, Mama may have implied you two got married in Haven some time ago to most of the guests,” Mia said.

Talia grinned and Dirk laughed. “We’d figured something like that would happen.”

“You’re not mad?” Mia asked.

Before Talia or Dirk could answer therewas a quick knock at the door and Jenna’s voice said “hurry up you two, it’s time to introduce you!”

Dirk and Talia were introduced to a large crowd of locals, who each came up and gave their congratulations. It didn’t take long for Talia to be overwhelmed, so she stuck close to Dirk. When the dancing started she was able to get in a few dances with her new husband (and how wonderful it felt that such a word as had for so long filled her with such dread now filled her with such joy) but her condition allowed her an easy excuse to avoid the typical dances with every single male that she gathered were common for the bride at Northern weddings. And in truth her back and feet were aching, so it was hardly an excuse.

Finally, the neighbors left. Talia and Dirk were sent off to bed and told not to worry about the cleanup, and they happily and tiredly obeyed.

****

Three days after the gathering Kris and Skif headed back to Haven, stopping with a brief pause at the local resupply station to file the marriage forms.

****

Alberich sighed, he couldn’t blame Talia and Dirk for wanting to give their child legitimacy, but if Reison’s remaining followers found out Talia was already remarried it was not going sit well with them.

****

Orthallen smiled at the news his nephew brought him. “I wish them every happiness. And you were Best Man of course?” He asked over a glass wine with Kris.If he angled this correctly he’d be able to accuse Talia of murdering Talos on purpose to allow for her marriage to Dirk. But he needed the perfect pawn.

****

Talia woke up one night at the end of July, something was wrong. She turned to Dirk, he looked like he had also just awoken. “Dirk?”

“It’’s the Deathbell,” he said.

“Oh, love, I’m sorry. Shall I go make us some tea?” He nodded, with his eyes not quite focused. She got out of bed and quietly went into the kitchen to put water on the stove.

This was the not the first death of a Herald that had happened since they’d started seeing each other, but it was the first time she’d been with him when it happened. She wondered who it had been as she went through the motions of making tea. Had it been someone she knew? Dirk would know who it was, but it felt intrusive to ask. He would tell her when he was able.

Dirk came into the kitchen as the tea was steeping, in the dim light Talia could still see that his eyes were red. “It was Talamir.” He said. Talia felt tears spring to her eyes, she had liked the old man who had taken an interest in her reading habits.

They talked for a good chunk of the night of Talamir and the memories they shared of him, before dawn broke and the rest of the family rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closing in the end, not all plots will be wrapped up in this story, so I guess I have to figure out that sequeal.


	15. Beginnings

August 1st Talia started having mild labor pains. Talia, Melanie, and Dirk’s sisters who were healers took it in stride and said it would be “Soon,” and that everything was progressing nicely and above all there was no reason to panic. Dirk suddenly realized he would soon be father to a newborn and may have panicked slightly.

It was after a few days of mild pains that Dirk was woken by Talia grabbing his shoulder in the night. “What’s wrong love? Is it the baby? Should I—“ Talia was standing next to his side of the bed leaning over him.

“Everything fine, but when I went to the privy I believe my waters broke, if you could alert your mother?” Dirk helped Talia back into bed and then ran off to do as suggested.

Soon the whole house was buzzing. Melanie, Kera and Mia were attending to Talia. Ryta took charge of Andy and brought him to the stable where he was unlikely to be disturbed by any loud noises coming from the birthing chamber and could snuggle with Ahrodie. Bran stood by ready to run messages to Jenna and Pria who had stayed in their houses on the steading but had been alerted as to the situation.

~~

Meanwhile Dirk and Kadric sat in the kitchen, having been banished from the birthing chamber as was tradition for men. “She’s in so much pain.” Dirk said quietly

“I know Dirk, I can hear her too. And I could hear your mother when she gave birth to you and your siblings. I know it’s hard to hear—“

“No, you don’t understand, I can _feel_ it. It’s not just that I’m hearing her through the walls, I can _feel_ it too.”

Outwardly Kadric just nodded and patted his son’s hand which was wrapped around a mug of tea. Inwardly he wondered; as a bard he was familiar with all sorts of romantic language and stories.But the description of one lover feeling another lover’s pain really only showed up in stories about Lifebonds. Well, whether they were or were not Lifebonded, Dirk needed something stronger than tea, that was sure.

Kadric got up from the table where Dirk sat tensely huddled and went to a cabinet, ah there it was, spirits of wine. Just a little would do, no sense in getting Dirk drunk.

~~

Andy lay nestled in front of Ahrodie, snuggled up to her neck. Auntie Ryta had woken him up and told him it was time for Mama to have the baby, and they were going to go have a sleepover with Ahrodie. She didn’t say why, but Andy knew because his Papa had told him this would happen, and he’d asked his Mama why, and she’d said births were loud and painful and it’d be easier for him if he didn’t hear it. He was glad she hadn’t said so he’d be out of the way. He knew how to stay out of the grown ups way without being sent away. But he was worried that birth must hurt mamas a lot if Mama thought she was going to be loud. Mama was never loud.

Auntie Ryta had fallen asleep on a cot, so he had no one to voice his fears to. Even if she were awake though he didn’t know if he knew her well enough to tell her about his fear for his Mama. If only he had someone to talk to who he really knew. Even after being at the farm for two months he hardly spent time one-one with the adults other than Mama and Papa. But Uncle Skif and Uncle Kris had gone back to Haven and Papa was busy doing whatever papas did during a birthing.

He was starting to get worked up that he didn’t have anyone to talk to when he felt someone shove his shoulder. He looked up into Ahrodie’s bright blue eyes. _Of course_ he could always talk to Ahrodie. “You’re here for me aren’t you Ahrodie? You’ll listen to me, right?”

In response she just nuzzled him. Overcome with the obvious care for him that she had, and knowing that _this_ was someone he knew who he could really talk to, he poured out his fears and anxieties to her waiting ears.

~~

“Dirk, they’re both healthy and waiting for you,” said Mia from the doorway to the kitchen.

Dirk wasted no time in hurrying back to the bedroom where he was met by an unbelievable sight: Talia, sweaty and tired looking, with her hair pile on her head, nursing the most precious baby he’d ever seen. He approached slowly, not wanted to disturb the baby, and Talia looked up and smiled at him as he did so. She was positively radiant.

“What—is—?” Dirk didn’t think he could manage to speak to get out his question.

“Meet your daughter, love,” Talia said, answering the question he couldn’t quite manage to ask.

“She’s perfect.” She was too, from her blonde hair which was beginning to dry into soft curls, to her face which had thankfully taken itself after Talia’s features rather than his own homely ones, though Dirk thought he saw Mia’s dimples. “So, Liora? Or something else?’’ Liora was the name they had liked for a girl, but they’d agreed they wouldn’t commit to a name until they met their baby.

“She seems like a Liora to me,” Talia said. “When she’s done nursing do you want to hold her?”

Dirk nodded, so intent on watching his daughter that he didn’t notice his mother and sisters quietly slip out of the room to give him and Talia privacy with their daughter.

~~~

Andy woke up to low voices speaking quietly in the stable. “Papa!” He through himself out of Ahrodie’s embrace and into his Papa’s arms. “Is Mama okay?”

“She’s great, a little tired but that’s normal, she sent me to get you. Do you want to go meet your little sister?”

Excited, Andy could only nod. Papa carried him into the house and into the bedroom where Mama was lying in bed holding a bundle. As they got closer Andy could see it was a very tiny, very red and wrinkly baby.

“Good morning Andy, meet your new sister Liora.”

“She’s very tiny.”

“Yes, she is. But she’ll grow, just like you did,” Mama said. “Would you like to hold her?”

Andy thought very much that he would like to hold her, and nodded. Papa helped him sit in the rocking chair, and propped his arms up with pillows before showing Andy how to support Liora’s head. Then gently, Papa transferred Liora from Mama’s arms to Andy’s.

Andy was surprised at how heavy she was, but he held her gently, just like Papa had shown him. “Hello, Liora, I’m your big brother. Don’t worry, I’ll look after you,” he whispered to her.

~~~

Later in the day, after the Ainsley family had gathered to meet Liora Dirk decided it was time to introduce someone else to his daughter too. Talia needed a nap anyway, so now was a good time. He brought Liora out to the stables to show the other important lady in his life his new daughter.

“Well, what do you think?” He asked as he showed Liora to Ahrodie.

~~~

It was about three days after Talia had given birth and she was lying on a blanket in the shade of a tree in front of the house with Liora sleeping in a basket next to her. It was great to be outside, she hadn’t much felt like leaving her bed, but Melanie has suggest they both get some fresh air, and the breeze felt amazing. She was drowsy and was on and off dosing when she thought she heard a Companion approaching. She would have just assumed it was Ahrodie, but it sounded like this Companion was in formal gear. Was someone coming with a message for Dirk? The Circle better not want them back any sooner than the weeks from now they had planned, she could barely walk, much less ride. She was pondering this and looking around for the Herald when all of a sudden a Companion blocked her vision. _Rolan?_ Then she noticed how blue his eyes were and a voice filled her mind. _:Out of all the world, I Choose you, my Chosen:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While that concludes that section of story, there is obviously more to tell about Orthallen and his plots against the Circle. Sequel will cover that and first chapter of that will be up this week if not sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> The next few chapters are written, after that I'm aiming for updates once a week, but no promises.


End file.
